Naruto USA
by me-ninja
Summary: Your a crazy Naruto fan and so is your best friend. But if one night you were KIDNAPPED by team seven because you and your friend are neede to stop Orochimaru from taking over the U.S.A?
1. Kidnapped

Naruto U.S.A. By: me-ninja05/04/2007 18:08:00

**Chapter 1:**

**Kidnapped**

Midnight. The time when everyone is asleep. The time coyotes prey on

helpless rabbits. The time some lazy fat guy goes to the fridge for a snack. In pitch darkness, midnight could be be good for anything…

I sat on my comfy green sofa watching the all day-24 hour Naruto

Marathon. New episodes back-to-back, so of course I would be up to watch. I was probably on my 6th helping of buttery popcorn. They were starting to show the first Shippuden episode, which is after the time skip.

Everyone had their new outfits, yady yady ya, and Sakura whines

about Sasuke being gone (like we give a crap) and Naruto starts to get a nosebleed from Sakura wearing a skirt of unnecessary length.

Honestly, I was half watching, half enjoying my popcorn, and half

asleep. It is midnight after all. At about 5:00 A.M., repeats of what they started to play(in case you missed one.) I started up the stairs when I heard the popcorn bowl fall down onto the tile floor. There was scolding I couldn't make out, but I could tell it was a girl's voice.

Groaning, I scuffed my way into the where the bowl had fallen. No

one. The popcorn lay scattered across the floor as if they hoped to escape their cruel fate of being eaten. "Cloud will get it," I mumbled to myself and went to bed. Sure enough, the tick tack of the labs feet was heard, quickly followed by the sound of crunching popcorn.

The next day at school, my mind wouldn't depart from the previous

night. I couldn't decipher how the bowl could've fallen down if no one was there. It was far back against the counter, so the lab (Cloud) couldn't have gotten it. I would always tell myself, "You were the only one home. No one

else was there," but then my mind would return the person who was scolding. Was it all in my head? Or was someone really there?

"Ms. Crane? Ms. Crane?"

"HUH?! What?!"

"What is the answer?"

"To what?"

"The question," Mr. Bark, the new science teacher, pointed to the

board. Mr. Bark had come a few days ago unexpectedly. His hair was long and blacker than midnight itself. He would often wear it in a ponytail, since it awkward if it was down. There was an earring on his left ear and he was always dressed in a fine suit. Sometimes, when the sleeve would go up, you could see all these black signs on his hand, continuing up his arm. These would only be glances, because he would quickly pull it back down.

"Um…" I staggered.

"PANCREAS!" my friend, Reiya, shouted randomly.

Mr. Bark looked at her dumbly. "Ms. Vergo, we're learning about the skeletal system, the digestive system has nothing to do with it."

She looked down at her book. "Wrong section, my bad!"

I banged my head against my desk. " Ms. Crane, I still need an answer," Mr. Bark said.

"Bone marrow," I guessed.

"No," Mr. Bark said once again.

"SKULL!" shouted one of the new students. I didn't know his name,

but he was different from the others. He had spiky blonde hair and sky blue eyes that looked the size of saucers. There were three lines that ran down each cheek, like little whiskers. He was always getting in to trouble (considering he only came yesterday) and seemed to never take no for an answer.

"Way off track," said a sarcastic Mr. Bark, "And you are?"

"Nar-" he started, "I mean uh…'

Mr. Bark sighed, "Your last name.'

"Oh! Uh…Roberts."

DING! DING! DING! Sounded the bell. That Roberts kid sat there while

everyone else went to their next class. He stared intently at Mr. Bark and then left. Reiya, on the other hand, had gotten all up in Mr. Bark's face.

She squinted at him, "I've seen you somewhere."

"Come on Reiya or we'll be late!" I shouted.

"Just a minute! Let's see here…I GOT IT! You're the guy from the toothpaste infomercial!"

I grabbed Reiya's arm and dragged her to gym. We'd just entered the

gym when the bell rang. We knelt down to catch our breath. "Next time…don't try to figure out if our teacher sells toothpaste!" I explained.

"You're right! I should see if they're from the person from the

cheeseburger commercial!"

I sighed and we walked to the center of the gym. Strangely, we had a

substitute today. He went by the name of Coach George and wore the usual baggy clothes the average gym teacher would wear. His hair was silver NOT grey! There was a navy blue mask that covered from the nose down to his neck. Oh, and he had a scary eye patch that covered his left eye. All together, he looked pretty creepy.

"I'm going to be replacing your other teacher for a few days," he

announced.

Everyone lined up like we did every day. Coach George stood before us and started to do hand signs. Suddenly, he stopped. Right in the

middle. Unfinished. "What were you trying to do?" someone asked.

Coach George looked up. He looked relieved, but worried mixed

together. I guess you can say he was rorried. "Nothing," he finally said. There was a long pause. No one moved until me and Reya walked over to where Coach was standing. "We know what you're doing," Reya told him. Then we started to do hand signs similar to Coach George's.

We moved our hands apart to reveal strings that zig-zagged across.

"THE BRIDGE!" we yelled. Instant relief came across Coach. For the rest of the period, the three of us did the hand stringy thing (I don't know what it's called.)

The rest of the school day was normal, or at least until we got on the

bus to go home. Roberts and the new girl, who came the same day he did, sat behind us. The weird thing is that the girl's hair was PINK! I mean, who has PINK hair?! It's insane I tell you! INSANE!

Reiya turned around on hear seat and asked, "Why is your hair pink?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because I like pink."

"Is it naturally pink?"

"No."

"So you dyed it."

"I guess."

"What do mean you GUESS?!"

"OK that's enough," I said breaking up the conversation, " I think we

need to start over. If we're going to be in all the same classes and ride the same bus, we should at least know each other's names. I'm Hanna, and this is Reiya."

"I'm Jaime," the crazy, pink-haired girl introduced, "And this is Benji."

They both smiled nervously. Reiya and I nodded and sat back in our

seats. We sat there silently in that musty old bus. One or two paper airplanes flew by when Jaime asked, "Why don't we get together tonight and catch a movie or something?"

Reiya and I exchanged glances, "Sure," Reiya said, "What time?"

"We'll come around 8:00?"

"Okay."

When Reiya and I got off the bus, Jaime and Benji got off too. The four of us silently walked down the dirt road until it branched off into two. "See you at 8:00 I guess," Reiya said and we took our separate paths…Ok, it didn't EXACTLY happen in that particular order. Jaime and Benji dashed for their dear lives…no scratch that, they sprinted for their dear lives before Reiya and I could take another step. They ran into the forest for some reason. We silently stood there when we heard Benji yell, "THORN! THORN! POKING ME IN THE WRONG PLACE RIGHT NOW!"

A few awkward seconds passed when he yelled again, "OH GOD! POISON IVY! IT ITCHES! IT ITCHES!" 

THAT'S when Reiya said, "See you at 8:00 I guess."

By eight, it had gotten rather dark. Then, the doorbell rang. It was Jaime and Benji. " I thought we could walk there instead… since it wasn't very far away," Jaime explained.

"That's fine," I responded. We walked until we got to the split in the road. Jaime pointed to they road they had taken earlier that afternoon. "If we go this way, we'll get there even faster!"

"And you won't have to worry about thorny bushes and poison ivy," Benji added scratching his arm. Eventually, we followed them into the dark, thorny bush and poison ivy infested forest. We stopped by an old oak tree that had poison ivy crawling up its trunk. Benji made sure he kept his distance.

It was hard to see anything else before Benji turned on a flashlight. He and Jaime were holding frying pans. "What's with the pans?" I asked confuzzled. They only ignored me and held the pans high above their heads. BAM! Reiya managed to say, "I….knew..you were…from the…cheeseburger.. commercial," then everything went black.

"Ow my head," I mumbled as I started to awake from the previous night. I looked around to find myself in the back of an F150. Reiya was playing cards with Benji. He looked different. His outfit was a bit different and he wore a forehead protector. Reiya looked over, "Oh! You finally woke up huh? I've been playing cards with him for 5 hours straight, and I STILL can't beat him!"

I ignored the comment and went to the window and slid open the window. "Ok Kakashi, spill it, or should I say Coach George?"


	2. Explanations

**Chapter 2:**

**Explanations**

Sakura (Jaime) looked back to face me. "So you finally woke up. I think Naruto hit you harder than he intended."

I crawled through the window with Reiya following. We slid the window shut before Naruto could get in. " What's going on Kakashi?" I asked again. He had his forehead protector on as well.

"Well?" Reiya pushed.

Kakashi sighed, "Somehow Orochimaru has been able to get around to different worlds and he's trying to take over the United States of America."

I silently laughed to myself, "What could he possibly want here?"

"We don't know, but we have to stop him."

There was a short pause, "So where do we come in?" Reiya questioned.

"Well, we knew we couldn't take on him ourselves…especially since we don't have well…"

"Sasuke," Sakura whispered to herself.

"But, even if we did have Sasuke, we would still need some help. When we met you two, we could sense an unusual flow of chakra…or at least compared to everyone else."

"Plus, you already knew who were in some freaky way," Naruto added through the glass. Reiya banged her fist on the glass where Naruto's face was, making him jolt back. When then sat there for a while, trying to absorb all this confusion.

Naruto started to bang on the window, yanking us back into reality. I slid it open. "What?!" I asked.

"Let me in!" he demanded.

"NO!" Reiya answered and pushed the window shut and locked it. Another pause followed with only Naruto's excessive banging on the glass as noise. "So why did you come to the school?" Reiya asked, breaking the awkward silence.

This time Sakura spoke, "We needed to find more about you, this world, and Orochimaru's plan. We're not sure if Sasuke is here, but there's a good chance he is."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, we haven't seen any depressed kids with cockatoo styled hair, plotting revenge on their brother," I said.

Sakura gave me an evil glare (can you blame her?). Naruto slid the window open (he probably picked the lock) "We think he might be laying low until the right moment."

"No duh?" I said and, once again, pushed him back through the window. "And I guess that's what we're going to do…I mean, look for Sasuke?" I asked.

No answer. Not like I expected one. I mean, Sakura looked like she would strangle us any moment (probably because of the cockatoo thing).

"What happens if we find him, but he gets away?" Reiya asked.

I thought for a moment, " We could put a FBI tracker on him."

Naruto, once again, opened the window and said, "Oh yeah, I'm sure we could just say, 'Hey! Nice gun! Mind if I use it to shoot you with so we can steal one of your tracking devices?"

I sarcastically laughed and slammed the window shut in Naruto's face. There was a short silence when I opened the window. "You know, that might actually work!"

Naruto looked at me like I was crazy. I pulled him into the truck. He came in head first, so he was in his seat upside down. "Do us ALL a favor and stay like that," I told him and turned to Reiya. "You know those spy kits they have at grocery stores?"

"No."

"Well they do. If we could get one of those, we could switch it out with the one the FBI has!"

"Great idea if you want to commit suicide!" muffled to himself.

"I think it could work," Sakura agreed.

"Exactly what I meant!" Naruto said, "You just can't hear me all the way down here."

"Of course," I said and kicked him in the head. Kakashi pulled the truck over. "We'll have to postpone this conversation for awhile."

"Why?" Naruto asked, still upside down.

"Because," he said, "We're being followed.

Hours had gone by when we finally took a break to rest. Naruto pretty much feel on his face. And, I was pretty sure I heard snoring. Kakashi scanned through the trees, as expecting someone to appear. Every now and then, his hand would go to his forehead protector, then back down again.

Unfortunately, Naruto's snoring was getting louder and, as you could imagine, it was hard to concentrate. I turned him over and grabbed a nearby stick. I started to poke in the stomach saying, "Narrruto. Narruuuutooo." Until I eventually lost my patience and whacked in the stomach.

Naruto sat up with his mouth wide open. "Owww," he slowly said.

Reiya started to laugh. "How is it funny?!" Naruto asked.

"Because," Reiya said, "It's fun to watch you do stupid stuff like falling off a cliff because you were too busy reading a book."

Naruto looked to Kakashi, "Didn't that almost happen to once sensei?"

Kakashi looked at us, "That depends on what book it was…"

There was a rustle in the bushes not far from where we were sitting. "Do you think that's you-know-who?" Reiya asked.

"Well that depends on who you-know-who is," Naruto commented.

Reiya shot him a nasty glance, "I mean you-know-who from Harry Potter!"

"Voldemort?" I said.

Reiya pointed at me, "Yeah! That's it!"

Naruto turned around, "Someone's stalking us and we're saying that some Voldemort guy is following us?! WE HAVE TO BE THE SADEST SIGHT EVER!!!"

"You mean _you're _the saddest sight ever," I corrected.

"Do you think it could be…well…Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

I let out a sigh. "Even if it _was _Sasuke… its not like he's gonna swoop down and take you."

And _right_ when I finished saying that very sentence, a blur came down and took Sakura. I stood there trying to gather what had just happened. After a few seconds, I said, "I guess we need to go get her then."

We looked around, "Where's Naruto?" Reiya asked.

"My guess…he already left, oh smart one!"

"Well, he's not getting any closer!"

When we turned to go after him, 5 Chinese stars flew by. They hit Kakashi and he died of blood loss…not really, I just wanted to scare you. Five ninja appeared out of the bushes, "SOUND NINJA?!" all three of us said at once.

Naruto was a few meters from Sakura and her captor. The tree branches were intertwined with each other, making it difficult to keep up. Naruto put his fingers in a cross-like sign and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In seconds, ten more Narutos appeared. Naruto took one clone and put its feet in his hand. "Here we go!" he yelled and launched the clone forward. He then, launched three more after the first one. When they reached Sakura, they turned to puffs of smoke.

Naruto cursed to himself and sent the rest of the clones, only to have them turn into puffs of smoke too. Sakura slammed her fists on her captors back in distress.

The captor turned his head slightly, "Sakura…I need you to calm down."

Sakura stopped and looked in shock, "But how?" she whispered.

The sound ninja were now in a circle around the three of us. "We don't even have any weapons!" I whispered to Reiya.

"Yes we do!" she whispered back. She pulled out a small sack and opened it. Inside where some Chinese stars and kunai (spelled it the best I could). "Got them from the truck," she explained.

I took out a kunai and so did Reiya. Everyone stood there, waiting for who would make the first move. One of the sound ninja reached down for his pocket. Reiya immediately threw her kunai toward him. The kunai sunk deep into the left side of his chest.

The best se could have done was puncture a lung, which is still fatal. The ninja stood there, then his body started to turn brown and melt together. What was once a ninja, was now a pile of mud.

"Well…at least they're substitutions," Reiya said.

We turned and saw one of the sound ninja going straight for Kakashi. Then, two…three…four. He managed to avoid the first three, but the fourth one sunk a kunai into his back. "Shit," I said.

Suddenly, there was a puff of smoke and a log replaced Kakashi. "Double shit," Reiya said.

I put my fingers in a cross-like sign. Reiya looked at me puzzled. "Could work," I said.

Reiya did he same thing and we yelled, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Sakura continued to stare in shock. And no, it wasn't Sasuke, it was Kakashi. "Weren't you back there?" she asked.

"A clone was," he responded glancing back.

"So why are you pretending to kidnap me?"

"Sound ninja were following us and we had to go some how."

Sakura gave him a puzzled look. Kakashi sighed, "By taking you, I was hoping everyone would follow. The clone would just be a distaction."

Sakura looked over his shoulder, "Well, I only see Naruto."

"Oh! So it is!"

Kakashi stopped to let Naruto catch up. When he eventually did, they turned back to where Reiya and I were. They found us drawing pictures in mud with sticks. "Oh hi! We were wondering when you guys would come back," Reiya said.

Naruto's jaw had to be so low, it could go around the entire world! We went back to the truck and started to drive again. "What about that plan you were talking about earlier?" Naruto asked, "You never told us how to get the tracking device."

"Thought you might ask that my small brained one."

Naruto gave me a nasty look. "We'll need a puppeteer," I simply responded.

A giant (and a mean GIANT) smile crossed over Reiya's face.


	3. Anime Travel

**Chapter 3:**

**Anime Travel**

**"**Puppeteer?" Naruto repeated.

I nodded in response. Reiya kept bouncing up and down like some hyper maniac. "Who exactly is this _puppeteer_?" Sakura asked. I looked over to Reiya. "You wanna tell them?"

She quickly nodded, a maniacal smile on her face. "KANKURO!!!" she yelled.

The car swerved to the other lane and nearly ran over the neighbor's cat. Naruto nearly fell out the open window and, for a moment, I wish he had. "Be sure not to do that when we get on the highway," I sarcastically said.

"Kankuro is a sand ninja!" Sakura exclaimed.

"And your point iiiis?"

"What part of trying to take over Konoha do you not understand?" Naruto questioned.

"All of it, but I wasn't quite finished. If the sand ninja are in this, then we could put the tracking device on him." I explained and pushed Naruto's jaw back up.

"And you guys thought up _all_ this up while you were _fighting_?" Naruto asked.

"Reiya and I thought for a moment. "Yeah, pretty much," she said and I pushed Naruto's jaw back up.

"How do plan on getting to the Sand Village exactly?" Sakura asked.

"Same way you guys got here."

There was an awkward silence. "You don't know how you got here…do you?"

"Nope! Not a clue!" Naruto exclaimed.

"But we can take you to where we started from when we first entered this world," Kakashi added.

We got the highway and drove…and drove…and drove, until Naruto fell asleep and started to drool on Reiya's shoulder. Of course, this pissed Reiya off like crazy, so to solve this problem, she slammed Naruto's head against the window to wake him.

A few minutes passed when Naruto started to act as his usual self. "Are we there yet?" he asked.

"No."

"How about now?"

"No," we were starting to get impatient.

"Are we there _yet_?"

"NOOOO!"

Naruto scrunched up his face. "I was just asking a question, there's no need to _shout_!"

A few silent (thank god!) minutes passed. "Are we there yet?"

That's when I reached the end of my rope. Reiya grabbed some duck tape (don't ask where we got it) and we wrapped Naruto's hands together and put a strip over his mouth. Then, we opened the window and tossed him to the back of the truck.

We probably should've taped his legs together because he walked to the window and started to bang his head against it. Reiya must shave read my mind or something, because she took the duck tape and beckoned me out the slide window.

When we got in the back we well…how can I put this? We "attacked" him I guess you could say. I sat on his stomach while Reiya taped his legs together. We sat him up and made sure he couldn't move, and he couldn't.

I took the tape off Naruto's mouth and asked, "Are you hungry?"

"Yes. Why?"

"No reason," I put the tape back over Naruto's mouth. I went over to Reiya and whispered something in her ear. She went back in the truck and came back out with a sandwich. She scooted up to Naruto and placed the sandwich neatly on his lap. Then, Reiya and I went back into the truck and watched our torturous plan take action.

Two hours had gone by when we noticed that the same car had been following us the whole time. "That car sure has been following us for a while," Sakura said.

"I can't believe Naruto hasn't gotten that sandwich," I said, ignoring her.

The car seemed to be following us. Every corner we turned, it turned the same one. "I'm hungry," I announced out of nowhere. "I want a sandwich!"

I climbed through the window. Right when I got to Narrator, the other car came up and rear-ended the truck (and yes, I know that sounds wrong). I slid backwards and banged my head on the window. Kakashi then sped up the truck making me go back to the side Naruto was on and banged my head there too!

The stalker car sped up as we did, sending Naruto and I all over the place! "We need to throw something at them!" I yelled. Then, I remembered the sandwich that Naruto had stared at for _such_ a long time. I frantically went for the sandwich, trying not to lose my balance. I successfully retrieved it and got up on my knees.

The stalker car was speeding up again when I threw the sandwich. S_PLAT_! Right on the windshield! Mayonnaise, mustard, pickles, and…BALOGNA? This _had_ to be a sandwich Naruto made.

The stalker car swerved to a stop. Naruto tried to talk through the tape, so I ripped it off REALLY FAST. "OWWWW!" he yelled.

"What you daisy?" I asked.

Naruto rubbed his mouth where the tape had been and pointed back.

Whoever had been driving had gotten out of the car. It was hard to see who it was from where we were, but it looked like no fellow sand ninja…but one of…_THEEEEEMM!_

Right then, everything went white. We drove along a never-ending landscape of white. The light began really bright again and faded just as fast as it appeared. This time, we were surrounded by black.

I looked down below us. There was a giant white castle. Someone was down there as well.

I leaned over for a better look. I smiled and yelled, "Hi Axel!"

Once again there was a bright and just before we disappeared, I yelled, "Bye Axel!" and we were gone. Axel stood motionless, staring where we had been and shook his head in disbelief.

Now we were driving by a stone bridge. There were three boys (two of who were fighting) and a girl. It took me awhile to figure out where we were (just so you know, it's Fruits Basket). Kyo and Haru had gotten into another one of their fights while Yuki and Tohru stood to watch.

Suddenly, the truck stopped and Kakashi got out. He walked to Kyo and Haru and broke up their fight. "What is he doing?" I asked Reiya (the window was still open).

She shook her head, "I don't know."

By now, Kyo was all pissed off about having to end the fight and tried to punch Kakashi (and we all know that didn't work…if you know what I'm talking about ). Reiya and I didn't bother to tell him he was talking to Black Haru for his own sake.

Then, Kakashi started to do the weirdest thing. He started to demonstrate fighting moves to them (but no jutsus)!!!! "He's teaching how to fight??" I said completely puzzled.

Kakashi beckoned Kyo to try to fight him, Haru made a remark that ticked off Kyo, which got him all fired up (like that helps). Kyo just threw punches out, he wasn't really doing anything that Kakashi showed him. He stopped Kyo and then whispered something in Haru's ear. Haru made a remark to Kyo and that got him SO mad he made a punch so hard, Naruto's jaw would have fallen of (no offense to Naruto )!

Kakashi then got both Kyo AND Black Haru to fight him. With it being two against one, they thought they had the upper hand. And, ironically, they were working as a team. Kakashi was able to dodge all their moves (think, you know why this is).

Kakashi stopped them, gave them some credit, and came back to the truck.Then the bright light started to come again. I quickly turned to Tohru, "TOHRU! I thought you might like to know that Kyo and Yuki have a crush on you!" and we disappeared.

Finally, we were in the right place…sort of. Okay, we were in the middle of a desert, but hey, that's were the Sand village is right? We got out (or in Naruto's case, hopped out). Reiya and I put to take off the tape so he could move. When we came to join Sakura, we saw Kakashi crawling around on the sand. "What'd he do, lose gis book or something?" Naruto asked staring at Kakashi.

Sakura gave him a stern look. "No. He thinks some one has still been following us."

Naruto sat in the sand. Then, the ground shook. "I'm starting to agree with that whole following us theory now!" I said trying to regain my balance. There were no more ground shakings after that, but we dared not to move, fearing it would happen again.

Then, Naruto put his _ear_ against the hot sand and started to crawl around. He was scooting around like some crazy drunken maniac! We all just stood there and watched him make a complete moron of himself (not like he's never done that before ).

Suddenly, he stopped and started digging where his ear had been. He stopped and started to back out. Holding his gaze was Sasuke Uchiha.

Okay, I'm not gonna type for while so I can torture you guys!  And, don't ask why Sasuke comes out of a hole because you'll find out in the next chapter.


	4. Battle of Denial

**Chapter 4**

**Battle of Denial**

Sasuke was the first to speak. "You all seem surprised to see me!"

I staggered to find the right words. "Well, it's not every day someone pops out of a hole." My head was still spinning like crazy. All these images of all the episodes I've seen. I shook my head, trying to return to reality. How would we be able to get by him?

I looked over to Reiya. That's when it hit me. If we could just get _her _by Sasuke, we would be able to get Kankuro in no time (BIG Kankuro fan that Reiya)! She seemed to get it and put her hands together, waiting for the right moment.

At this point, Naruto was getting impatient. He clenched his fist and started to charge toward Sasuke. Sasuke only ignored Naruto and moved out of the way. He even had time to trip Naruto.

_NOW!_ My mind screamed, sending me in Sasuke's direction. I clamped down on his right arm (just FYI, that means I'm biting his arm and not letting go). I gotta say, I wasn't planning on doing this exactly. He pushed on my head, only making me tighten my grip.

I smiled and started to laugh a bit, until I broke off into a hysterical laughter. I let go of Sasuke's arm and grabbed my sides from my laughter. Sasuke stood puzzled. "What's so funny?"

I calmed myself and took a deep breath. "You…" I slipped out. I took another deep breath. "You're able to stop dum-dum over there, but not _me?_ I haven't had training and you can't keep me from biting you?! Your training with Orochimaru must have been some rip off!" now I was trying to rile him up. We needed to distract him as much as we can so he doesn't discover Reiya's absence.

Reiya ran as fast as she could across the desert. Naruto's timely attack had fitted in perfectly with the plan. It had given her just enough time to make a shadow clone and run for it. Unfortunately, she didn't know which direction the village was. What use was it to escape if you don't know where the hell you're supposed to go???

Sasuke was as angry as a bear who, almost got blown up by a pack of dynamite. He pulled out his sword and swung it at me, for I was only a few feet away. I sucked in my stomach, just barely missing the tip of the blade.

I took a quick glance back. Naruto was already running over and Sakura was still dazed about Sasuke being right here in front of us. And Kakashi…honestly I didn't know where_ he_ was.

Sasuke raised his sword for another attack. My mind raced. I looked at my feet and kicked up a pile of sand. At least it would delay him for a few seconds. I backed up so I had a good distance away from Sasuke. It wasn't until I noticed Sakura was standing beside me did I look over. She was still staring in the direction Sasuke and Naruto were fighting.

I waved my hand in her face. She wouldn't even blink! Being the smart person I am, I slapped her in the face. That brought he back…or I thought. When I looked to where Sasuke was, I found him right in my face. "Let's see if my training with Orochimaru _was _useless," he whispered in my ear and held his sword to my neck.

Reiya sat in the sand trying to decide which direction she should go. Then, the ground suddenly started to shake. She looked where we were and her eyes widened. Two ginormous snakes appeared out of the sand.

She watched in horror as the snakes slammed their heads into the desert sand, sending a tidal wave of sand in her direction. At this point, Reiya didn't care where she was going. All she wanted to do was run.

But it was useless. The wave swept under her feet and made her turn so she was facing to where the snakes had been. They were still there, but she could make out tiny black dots. She sighed in relief. They were all still alive.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a violent crash. Reiya looked behind and saw a large fan with three purple moons on it. She looked up to find Temari staring down at her. "Well! Well!" Temari said, "Look who we have here!"

The metal felt cold against my neck. Now I knew how it felt to be a deer in headlights. Sasuke moved to sword up along my throat. I closed my eyes, waiting for the sharp pain, for the sound of blood splattering onto the hot desert sand, for my life to end.

I opened my eyes to get one last look at the world. I didn't close them again because I could see Naruto running this way. I heart filled with hope. The sword stopped moving. "Any last words?" Sasuke asked.

"Actually, I have a question for you."

"Oh?" he didn't sound surprised.

"Why the hell did you summon two gigantic snakes if you're about to kill me?" Naruto was only a few feet away now.

Sasuke chuckled, "Because, as soon as you're dead, I'll more fun killing the rest of you."

That confused me. "I have one more question." I could feel the sword loosen some. "Why kill me? I'm practically useless." My gaze was still fixed on Naruto who was now a few inches away.

"So I could lure in the dum-dum."

Shit! It was a trap! I tried to yell, but my voice was stuck. Sasuke lowered the blade and swung it at Naruto.

"NARUTO!" I yelled as blood fell to the sand.

Reiya looked up blankly at Temari. Temari looked to where the giant snakes stood. "I'm guessing you came from over there right?"

"Yes," Reiya answered, still staring at Temari.

Temari folded her fan and held out her hand. Reiya stared at it for a few seconds and then took it, pulled to her feet. "So why are you here?" Temari asked.

Reiya froze. "Uh…" she scratched he head and then pointed in the direction she came. "That's why."

"That?"

"Yes that."

"Are you trying to get back over there?"

"Not until I get Kankuro."

Temari raised an eyebrow. "What do you need him for?"

"Partly to beat Sasuke, who's over there, and for a mission I can't tell you about."

Temari turned shocked. "Why Kankuro?"

Reiya tightened her fists, "DO I HAVE TO EXPLAIN WHAT I JUST SAID A FEW MINUTES AGO?!"

Temari took a few steps back. "This way," she said and started walking. The stopped at a small house and went in. "KANKURO!" Temari shouted through the house.

No one answered. "Stay here," she ordered and left. Reiya stood there silently, expecting Gaara to pop out somewhere. Eventually, Temari returned with Kankuro behind her.

I stood still. My heart skipped a few beats as I stared at the bloodied sword. I dared myself to look at Naruto. "Oh my God…" I whispered. The sword was firmly gripped in Naruto's hand; a clone by his side. The clone started darting it's hands over Naruto's. A blue sphere started to appear.

Now I knew what he was doing. I quickly went to Sasuke and made sure he wouldn't be able to go anywhere. He seemed to have caught on as well. "It can't be!" he yelled his eyes grown wide.

The clone disappeared and the blue sphere was complete. "Recognize this Sasuke?" he asked.

He was too shocked to answer. Naruto smirked and lunged it toward Sasuke's chest. "RASENGAN!" he yelled and the spiraling sphere sank into Sasuke's chest. A blood curtling yell echoed across the desert. I looked away. Only when I saw smoke did I look back.

Naruto stood shocked. It was a clone. We looked and quickly found the _real_ Sasuke. "Sakura…" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke stood only a few feet away from Sakura. "Why?" Sakura asked him. "Why do you do this?"

A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face. "Because," he took a few steps closer, "How could obtain power if I was stuck you two losers?"

Sakura clenched her fist. "Is that all we are to you?"

There was a pause. Sakura turned around. She slammed her fist against the sand. Cracks broke their way across the ground; sand flew around, forcing Sasuke to shield his eyes. Sakura came out of the dust and punched him in the face.

He flew back, but then suddenly stopped. He slowly stood up and wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "I've made a force field Sakura. The only way you can get out is if you allow me to kill you!"

The next thing she knew, Sasuke was by her side. "So what will be your decision?" he whispered in her ear.

Naruto and I started running toward Sasuke and Sakura, when the two giant snakes crossed our paths. They opened their mouths revealing long pointed fangs. We stood, unable to make ourselves move as we stared into their large yellow eyes.

Suddenly, they stopped and fell to the ground. Dead. "But who could've…" I started.

Kakashi appeared in between the snakes reading his book. Behind him were Reiya and Kankuro. I smiled in great relief, then looked where Sakura was. Hopefully, we could help her.

Sakura stood wide-eyed. "No…" she said, a tear steaming down her cheek. "I won't let you kill me."

Sasuke turned his gaze on her ad pulled out his sword. "So be it."

Sakura grabbed his sword before he could do anything and pulled him toward her. And let's just say she didn't exactly hug him…


	5. Back to School

**Chapter 5:**

**Back to School**

I turned of the alarm as I slumped out of bed. Everyone, except for Naruto and Kakashi, was already awake when I went to the kitchen. No one spoke. We couldn't recover from the incident that happened between Sasuke and Sakura.

(Flashback)

"You can any time," Reiya said.

Sasuke pushed Sakura away and disappeared. Sakura stood, her heart torn in two. Naruto stared at her wide-eyed. His heart had probably been blown up by dynamites.

The bright light had taken us straight back to the apartment and we all went to bed. Kankuro had to sleep on the couch, so, as you could imagine, Reiya was very upset about this.

(End of flashback)

I poured myself some orange juice and sat next to Reiya. She was staring at Kankuro sleeping on the couch. She was really starting to scare me because she wouldn't even blink!

I took a sip of orange juice and looked at my watch. "If you don't wake up soon, we'll be late for school."

Reiya got up so fast; I had to grab my juice so it wouldn't spill everywhere. Reiya ran to the front of the couch and gazed down at him. She ran her hand down his face (not a chance you get every day). He wasn't wearing that purple make-up, so that made the moment even better for Reiya. A maniacal smile crossed her face.

"And this is the part were we run for our lives," I said and went behind the wall. I don't think Sakura didn't quite understand because she didn't follow.

Reiya kneeled down by Kankuro. "TIME TO WAKE UP!!" she squealed and hugged Kankuro REALLY TIGHT. He immediately woke up, with Reiya still hugging him to death.

"Wake up or we'll be late silly!"

"I'm going to die if you don't stop hugging me!"

Reiya let go and Kankuro shot for the bathroom as if the world were ending. There was the slamming of the door and a little click of the door lock. Reiya was still sitting on the couch. "You know you shouldn't have scared him off into the bathroom," I said sitting next to her.

"Why?"

"Because it'll take him a long time to put on that make-up of his."

"Oh," Reiya said, looking at the pillow Kankuro was sleeping on. She looked at me, then at the pillow, and back at me. "You can have it," I told her. She violently grabbed the pillow and ran to her room.

At that moment, I felt a little jealous of Reiya. I mean, if she can have something _her_ favorite character had, then why can't I? I thought for a while on who my favorite character was. Then it hit me! Kakashi was my favorite character.

The only problem was, I didn't have the guts to go into his room when he was still asleep. But, to my relief, Sakura happened to be walking by. "Sakura, will you do me a favor?" I asked.

She stopped and looked at me a bit puzzled. "Sure I guess. What is it?"

"You know where Kakashi's room is right?"

"Yeah, it's right over there," she pointed down the hall.

"Can you take something from there."

"Like stealing?"

"More like borrowing."

"Um sure," she said and started down the hallway. "Oh! And Sakura. If he wakes up, DO NOT MENTION ME!"

She nodded and went into the room. I walked halfway down the hall, when I heard Sakura squeal and what was probably her falling on the ground. Then I heard the last person I wanted to hear. "Sakura, what are you doing in here, and why do you have one of my pillows?"

"Oh shit!" I whispered to myself and ran to the nearest door. I went in and slammed the door behind me. "You know it's rude to barge into someone's room without knocking."

I looked up from catching my breath and realized where I was. I was in Naruto's room.

"Kankuro hurry up!" Reiya yelled, pounding on the door.

"I'm almost done!" Kankuro yelled back.

"You know you're not supposed to put on that make-up right?"

There was a big slam. "Now you tell me!"

There was all this yelling echoing through the apartment. I was by Kakashi's room when Reiya walked by. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Waiting to see if Kakashi is out of his room yet." I responded, peeking into the room.

"He's reading his book in the kitchen if that answers your question."

"Good! That means I have at least 20 minutes!"

"Twenty minuets for what?"

"I'm going to steal Kakashi's mask."

Reiya looked at me shocked. "Who gave you that idea?"

I smiled. "Thank Naruto, it was his idea."

I started to go into the room when Reiya asked, "Doesn't he already have it on though?"

I shook my head. "The book covers up his face and he knows how hectic it gets here in the mornings, so no one ever pays any attention."

Reiya gave me a nervous look as I rummaged through the room. "Here it is!" I said pulling it out from under a pillow. I power walked out of the room and shut the door behind me. I quickly stuffed the mask in my jeans pocket before Kakashi could notice. Reiya and I sat back on the couch while Kakashi went into his room.

Almost immediately, we heard the clattering of Kakashi's things being thrown around. "I'll be right back," I told Reiya as I got up. I went to Naruto's room (and knocked this time) and said, "If you want to come to school don't hesitate to come."

Naruto was lying in his bed, facing the wall like he had been before. "Kay," was all he said in reply.

I started to leave when he added, "Be sure to get a picture of Kakashi for me okay?"

I smiled, "Can do," and left.

Me, Reiya , and Sakura waited anxiously for Kakashi to come out. Finally, we heard him say, "Here I come."

We all stood up. When Kakashi did come out, we all stood in shock. "A SOCK?! YOU USED A SOCK TO COVER UP YOUR FACE?!"

The whole trip to school we were silent. I had to admit, I wasn't expecting Kakashi to use a _sock_ to cover up his face.

The day seemed like it had lasted _forever_ once we got to gym class. Me, Reiya, Kankuro and Sakura sat on the bleachers together with Kakashi standing behind us. We all stared at the door waiting for _him_ to come. There had been rumor of another new kid starting today (besides Kankuro) and we knew well who it was.

"Here he comes," I said and the rest of us stood. In through the doors came Sasuke, aka, Shawn. He looked up at us. From now on, we had to watch his every movement. He wouldn't stop looking at us, so I made a face at him. Of course, Sakura didn't approve of that.

"Remember, no jutsus or puppets," Kakashi reminded us as we walked down the bleachers.

"Well you can expect Kankuro's ass to get kicked," I remarked.

Everyone lined up like we always did. "We're going to have a bit of a change today," Kakashi announced. "We'll be doing martial arts for awhile."

A smirk went across Sasuke's face. "Will everyone except for Reiya, Hana, Jaime, Bob (Kankuro), and Shawn, go to the bleachers. Kakashi walked up to Sasuke. "I thought I should tell you that there will be no jutsus allowed during this…"

Sasuke started to open his mouth in protest. "But," Kakashi continued, "You _can_ use weapons like Chinese stars."

My jaw dropped. Use weapons in a school? What was he thinking?!

We all went to the bleachers when Kakashi yelled, "Will Shawn and Reiya stay on the gym floor."

I looked at Reiya worriedly. Not only did we not have much experience as ninjas, but Kakashi was having her fight Sasuke. "Reiya!" I shouted before she left. "I need to tell you something!"

Reiya immediately leaned over to listen. But, before I could say anything, The doors slammed open. Naruto stood panting in the doorway. Sasuke looked at him amused. "Well look who it is!"


	6. Battle Between Two Foes, No Jutsus

**Chapter****6:**

**Battle Between Two Foes!****No Jutsus allowed!**

Naruto caught his breath and sat himself up. "If anyone is fighting _him_…it's gonna be me!"

The four of us sat there, surprised to see Naruto in the doorway. Ok, maybe not surprised, but knowing better than to think Naruto wouldn't show up the first Sasuke started going to this school. "And so you shall," Kakashi accepted and sent Reiya back up to where we were sitting. Honestly, I was happy Reiya didn't have to fight Sasuke. For one, Naruto would have been super pissed if she did, and second…well, I guess there really isn't a second is there? Well…Naruto would probably beat Reiya to death because he missed the perfect opportunity to fight Sasuke, but that's just me.

Sasuke and Naruto walked to the center of the gym and faced each other. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he saw Kakashi with a sock over his face. "Don't ask," Kakashi said.

"Don't worry I already know!" Naruto assured and turned all his attention back on Sasuke. He was smiling that insane evil smirk that gets annoying after awhile (or at least it does for me).

"Ready to lose like you did 3 years ago?" Sasuke sarcastically asked.

"Only if you can do it without jutsus."

"Well, you two can start now," Kakashi told them and came to where we were in lightning speed. By the time he did get to us, Naruto and Sasuke were already going at each other. They were doing pretty well for not being to not do jutsus. They kept catching each other's punches and kicks. They bounced from the floor to the wall, and back to the floor again. It was more like they were playing a game of tag instead of fighting each other…I guess the no jutsu thing sucks more for them than it does for me.

Kakashi kept a sharp eye on Sasuke. We all probably knew Sasuke would take any chance he got to sneak a jutsu. I would consider us pretty lucky to have Gym as seventh period because it looked liked they'd NEVER stop! The bell rang and all the other students left the gym. Naruto and Sasuke stopped and looked at Kakashi, who shook his head.

Sasuke yelled in frustration and charged at Naruto. Naruto swiftly dodged Sasuke's attack and threw 5 Chinese stars at him. Sasuke blocked it with a kuini.

I sat bored on the bleachers. I had to admit, these battles could be pretty boring without a jutsu. "Any minute now…" Kakashi said without taking his eyes off of Sasuke and Naruto.

"Any minute for what?" I asked confused.

"For one of them to use a jutsu. I mean, the chances of them EVER finishing this fight is with jutsus."

I thought hard for a moment. "So you're trying to teach them to _not_ use jutsus every time, despite the fact Sasuke's our _enemy_ right now?"

"That too, we couldn't let other people see them too."

I looked back at the two foes. It was hard to think about how they _used _to act… before Sasuke had gone to Orochimaru. They still hated each other, but, yet, they still worked as a team then. You wouldn't be able to tell they were rivals. But, seeing them fight like this, gave me a WHOLE new perspective. They eyes were full of hatred toward each other…and I hated to that.

"Damn it!" I heard Naruto yell, yanking me back into reality. One of them was _bound_ to give in sometime. The only question was who it would be. Sasuke could easily slip past the hand signs for chidori without us seeing, and Naruto would need a clone to help make rasengan.

"That's it!" I heard one of them yell. "Jutsus or not! I'm using one!"

Before any of us could see who said it, Kakashi was already down there to break it up. I recollected my thoughts and saw Kakashi holding a tight grip on Sasuke's wrist.

"That's enough for today," he said, and let go of Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke gave Kakashi a face of loathing and left through the gym doors. The rest of us came down to where Kakashi and Naruto were standing. "Soooo…we can go home now right, because I have _a lot _of homework," Kankuro randomly asked.

"If you have any questions I'll be happy to help!" Reiya squealed and grabbed Kankuro's arm.

**Meanwhile…**

Sasuke walked down the dark corridors of Orochimaru's hideout. He was aware the news of not being able to even _touch_ Naruto after all these years would upset his snake-freak master greatly.

He opened the door where Orochimaru waited for his return. "His progress…?" he hissed.

"Impressive master. Even without jutsus, he managed to avoid all of my attacks."

"Seems to me that either he's getting stronger…or you're getting weaker."

"Why you…!" Sasuke yelled. He pulled out a kuini and started to run toward the master he greatly respected…at times.

**I know this chapter is a little shorter than the others, but I got lazy. Had to match the title (yes, I'm that picky). Anywho, sorry to have kept you waiting a long time. I'll start chapter seven soon!**


	7. I'm Scared

**Chapter 7: **

**I'm Scared**

It had been a day since Naruto and Sasuke's boring battle. Reiya stuck in the key to the apartment and opened the door. "Did you notice that Sasuke had a black eye today?" she asked as we entered.

"He did?!" I was just now hearing this, "I never noticed!"

"No wonder he was trying so hard to cover his left eye!" Naruto yelled from now where.

"Wonder who had the guts to punch him in the eye," I said.

Naruto threw his arms in the air. "Who cares!!! Sasuke Uchiha got PUNCHED in the EYE! I'm just sorry it wasn't _me_!"

"Good point," I said agreeing.

Kakashi was sitting on the couch when I realized I still had his mask from yesterday. I walked over and stood in front of him. "You remember that yesterday morning, someone stole your mask right?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's just say I'm the one who stole it," I took the mask out of my pocket and waved it in his face. Kakashi stared at the mask. "Give it to me!" he yelled, reaching for it.

I quickly pulled it away and waved a finger at him. "Nah ah ah! You'll get it back under one condition."

Kakashi gulped, "C-Condition?"

I nodded. "You have to take off the sock...in front of _all_ of us."

Everyone (even Kankuro) huddled behind me. Kakashi smirked under the sock. "Fine then."

He stood up and reached the top of his sock. "Be sure not to blink or you'll miss it."

And of course when he was about to pull down the sock, we blinked. And in that half a second, Kakashi managed to take the mask and get in his room. "Well that sucks," Naruto said.

"Oh shut up!" I said _very_ pissed. I looked at his door. "This isn't over," I told it.

"I wouldn't count on it!" I heard Kakashi yell from inside.

I slammed my fist on the door and went to the kitchen. Reiya was drinking coffee. Why she was drinking coffee 6:oo in the afternoon, I'll never know. She was holding a scrubbing brush. "Why do you have that?" I asked her.

She stopped drinking for a minute, "We haven't clean in awhile, so I'll need a LOT of energy to clean this place," she started to drink it again. I shrugged my shoulders and sat at the table next to Naruto. Reiya finished her coffee and started to clean. Actually, she was abusing the furniture with her hard scrubbing rather than cleaning. Must have been all the coffee she drank.

It only took her a few minutes to finish the whole apartment when she looked at us. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I saw her face. She had _so_ much coffee, she looked like she needed to see help. Her eyes were all big and bloodshot, a manical smile across her face. Just put make-up on and you got the Joker from Batman!

"Someone's dirty!" she exclaimed.

"Okay, I thought of the wrong thing when you said that!" I said, sitting on the back of my seat.

Reiya started to walk toward Naruto and I holding a _tight_ grip on the scrubbing brush. "Reiya…was that coffee spiked by any chance?" I asked as I started to back away from Reiya's pursuit.

She stopped and looked at Naruto. She squinted her eyes at a MICROSCOPIC PIECE OF DIRT! I swear, Reiya was scaring the hell out of me!

She grabbed the collar of Naruto's shirt and took him into her room. I stood there petrified as I heard Naruto's blood curdling screams coming from Reiya's room. You can say I'm making a big deal out of this, but if you were there…you would be scared too.

When Naruto came out, he was all dressed in white as if he were some angel. His hair was COMBED and there wasn't a _speck_ of dirt on him…or at least of what _I_ could see. "I feel…pure," Naruto said.

"Oh shit!" I said, starting to run. Now Naruto was like Reiya now. A zombie programmed to NEVER stop cleaning! I banged on Kakashi's door. Once he opened it, I ran in and locked the door before he could protest. I sat on his bead to catch my breath; my legs were shaking as if they had turned to jello.

"Might I ask why you're here so suddenly?" Kakashi asked. He was probably expecting me to try and steal his mask again. That was probably the _last_ thing that was on my mind. "Reiya and Naruto have turned into cleaning zombies."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow when I said Naruto and cleaning. "Blame the beverage called coffee," I said, still trying to catch my breath. Kakashi walked to the door and reached for the lock. "Don't!" I shouted as he turned it.

"Don't worry," he assured, "They're not in the apartment anymore."

I face scrunched up. I thought _for sure_ I was going to be turned into a cleaning zombie. "Get Sakura and Kankuro," Kakashi ordered me.

I quickly got up and fetched Sakura and Kankuro. We followed Kakashi outside to the truck. Reiya and Naruto were scrubbing a tree. I pray to God that it wouldn't die. "Get in you two," Kakashi told them.

They were even cleaning the inside of the _car_. It was like they would _never_ stop! "Where are we going?" Sakura asked once we started moving.

"Well," Kakashi started, "We got Kankuro to help us steal a tracking device and we need to steal it _some_ time, don't we?"

"I guess, but-Kakashi! Look out!"

Kakashi looked in front of the truck. A kid probably our age stood a few inches in front of it. The car pushed under his legs, sending him on the windowsill. "Oh my God!" I yelled sitting up. "It's Rock Lee!"


	8. Seating Arrangements

**Chapter 8:**

**Seating Arrangements **

Since it has been a few days (stupid car trip), I will refresh the ending of Chapter 7. Reiya and Naruto had gone on a cleaning rampage, cleaning EVERYTHING they saw. Later on, we started to drive to get the tracking device (read chapter 2 for further info. about it) when Kakashi "accidentally" ran over Rock Lee.

We all stared shocked as Rock Lee drooled all over the front window of the truck. I wouldn't be surprised if he was unconscious from the hit. This wasn't the only shocking surprise, Oh No! The event was enough to stop Reiya and Naruto from their cleaning rampage!

"Shouldn't we try to get him off the car?" I asked, not moving my eyes from the probably unconscious Rock Lee that was drooling all over the car window. " I mean, that drool can seriously be hard to wash off."

Kakashi made the truck jolt forward, backward, left to right, he even spun it around in circles (really fast circles that make you puke if you ate recently), but Rock Lee didn't move an inch. "Either that drool has turned into glue and has stuck Lee to the truck, or he _is _conscious and is just holding on to the hood of the truck for dear life," Naruto commented.

I went outside the truck and walked to where Lee was lying on the truck. I poked him in the head with my finger. "Lee?" I said while doing so. "Lee if your conscious, I'll let you sit right beside Sakura during the car ride," I went to poke him again, but he got into the truck so fast, I didn't have time to think! When I looked inside, sure enough, there he was, sitting next to Sakura. I think he wiped the drool off the truck too, because there wasn't any there when I got back into the truck. We put Reiya and Naruto in the back for more room, and because we feared their cleaning rampage would start again.

We had started driving again when I asked, " Don't we need to get the fake tracking device to switch out with the real one?"

"Already got it," Kakashi replied, pointing to a small cup holder where it sat. "We need it to be out of the package so we can switch it out faster," he explained.

I nodded in agreement and switched my attention to Lee. He was hugging Sakura's so tight, it looked it would fall off any minute! "Lee, can I ask you something?"

He let go of Sakura's arm. Sakura rubbed it and mouthed, "Thank you," to me. And, no, I didn't get Lee's attention so Sakura could keep her stupid arm, I really did have a question for him. "What kind of question?"

"Did you come alone? I mean, was there anyone with you before you came here?"

He shook his head.

I sighed in some relief. We couldn't have too many ninjas wondering around you know. Originally, I had only one question for Rock Lee, but after the first one, a real BIG one popped into my head. "Why do you like Sakura so much?"

There was an awkward silence. Me and my big mouth. I should've known the answer to that one.

"Because," he answered, breaking the silence, "She's different."

"Different?" I repeated, his answer had caught me off guard.

"Yes. Sakura is not only beautiful," Sakura faintly blushed when he said this, "but she is also very smart, caring, and she has a unique hair color!"

Sakura's blushes disappeared. "MY HAIR COLOR?!"

"I'm gonna go to the back," I quickly said, this was NOT going to be pretty.

When I was in the back of the truck, I was surprised to see that Reiya and Naruto weren't cleaning. Reiya had her arms crossed. "It's not fair," she said, staring at Sakura verbally abuse the heck out of Rock Lee.

"That Sakura gets to beat up Bushy Brows and you don't?" I guessed.

She shook her head. "That he gets to sit by whom he loves and I don't get to sit next to Kankuro!" she corrected me.

"Then let's fix that shall we!" I said, heading for the slide window.

"Wait! Before you go, I just wanted to ask if I…could possibly…sit with Sakura as well," Naruto asked me.

I got Kankuro in the back (he didn't realize why I wanted him back here until he saw Reiya) and Naruto sat on the other side of Sakura. For me, well, I sat in the front seat next to Kakashi.

The truck was much quieter now…or at least on the inside. In the back, Kankuro was banging on the glass and screaming for us to let him in. Every time he went to the window, Reiya would drag him back to where she was sitting, so the glass would squeak like nails to chalkboards!

After 5 long hours of Kankuro's pleading for mercy, Kakashi stopped the truck in front of a very large building. "Well, we're here," he said, getting out of the truck. From this point on, our goal was to steal a tracking device from the FBI.

**Well, I finally got Chapter 8 up for you guys! Sorry it took soooo long, but like it says at the top…stupid car trip. I know it may seem a bit too short, but I promise that Chapter 9 will make up for it!**


	9. The Tracking Device

**Chapter 9:**

**The Tracking Device**

It had started to get dark when we had parked by the FBI building. We needed to wait until it was darker so we could steal the tracking device better. Kankuro doesn't even know why we need him to help us steal one (go to chapter 2 to find out why)!

Once it got dark enough, we went to the east side of the building where they controlled the security. "Why are we here?" I asked, not seeing the giant printed letters that said: SECURITY on the door in front of me (it's dark so give me some credit).

Kakashi pulled out a laptop and hooked it up to the control panel. "We someone to hack into their system and shut down all the security," he explained.

Reiya automatically jumped to the laptop at the sound of the word "hacked." Her fingers were moving so fast across the keyboard, it would be difficult for a cheetah to keep up (not saying they're able to type or anything)! A window popped up asking for the password. "We work out a whole plan to steal one of these tracking thingies and we never thought about a password?!" Naruto said.

But right after Naruto finished his sentence, the laptop said, "Password approved," making Naruto's jaw drop. Lots of windows popped up once the password had been approved. Reiya went to the one that controls the security cameras, and clicked the button that said: SHUT DOWN ALL SECURITY CAMERAS.

"Won't the security guards who are still here notice that the cameras turned off and just turn them back on?" Sakura asked.

We all froze from her question. We hadn't thought of that at all! We turned to Kankuro, whom was assembling his puppet to look like a security guard. "Kankuro, you're a genius!" I exclaimed.

"Tell him something he doesn't know!" Reiya yelled at me, admiring Kankuro at the same time.

He stood up holding the puppet. "If we're going to switch out a tracking device, then why not a security guard as well?" he asked, already knowing the answer to his question. Reiya sighed in great admiration, while Naruto and I rolled our eyes.

I looked around. "Where's Lee?" I asked, we had all sort of forgotten he was with us.

"He might have gone to where the guards monitor the cameras to make sure they didn't turn them on," Sakura suggested.

"If he did, we have no idea where they monitor the cameras," Naruto said, shooting down our hopes.

"Way ahead of you!" Reiya said, typing a search for its location.

A map popped up with two dots on it. One was red, and the other was green. " Why are there two dots?" Naruto asked.

"The red one is where the tracking device is, and the green one is where the camera monitor is," Reiya answered as a copy of the map printed out. She rolled it up and stuck it a burlap sack (has all the stuff we need to steal the device).

We first went to the camera-monitoring place thingy, and sure enough, Bushy Brows was peeking over the window at the confused security guard. We crawled under the window so the guard wouldn't see us. "Lee, what the heck are you doing?" I asked once we were to where he was.

"Wasn't I supposed to make sure they don't turn the cameras back on?" Lee asked pretty confused.

We shook our heads. "We need everyone to steal the device, we can't have anyone stay behind," Sakura explained.

"Then..."

"Kankuro made a puppet that looks like a guard so the cameras can't get switched," I said before Lee could ask more questions.

After we all got in the right places under the window (in case the puppet idea didn't work) Kankuro manipulated the puppet into the room. The real security guard seemed to buy the idea of switching rounds and left. Kankuro set the puppet on the chair and we were off to the next dot…the one were the tracking device was.

We stopped at a large vault; you know the ones at banks. Anywho, we hadn't thought about this either, and weren't sure what to do. A puppet wouldn't get us out of this one, and we had to tell Reiya that a puppet wouldn't work and that Kankuro wouldn't feel left out like A MILLION TIMES!!!!! I thought I would lose my voice I had to tell her so many times!

And no, we hadn't planned on using a bomb for two reasons…one, because it would set off security, and two, we didn't have any bombs…not even a grenade! Using a drill popped up a couple of times, but we kept forgetting we didn't have a drill either!

But, finally, after SEVERAL HOURS we realized we could just hack into security again and unlock the vault! Everyone felt stupid after that…EVERYBODY. Once again, a window popped up asking for the password. Reiya put in the right one making Naruto's jaw drop real low again. The vault door opened, and we all basked in our success as we walked into it. There were A LOT of tracking devices. Naruto got the fake one and quickly switched them out. "Ah! We finally got it!" he announced happily, holding the real one up. Alas, we couldn't celebrate. The sirens went off, and red lights started to flash everywhere. A voice came over the intercom saying, "Security breech, accessing emergency lockdown,"

We turned to run out, but the vault door was already closing…locking us inside…

**Well…that's it for now! God! I love leaving it on a cliffhanger like this!!! And yes, AlexSupercaly I know I'm mean…AND I LIKE IT LOTS!!!!! Have fun suffering!! Until next time!**


	10. Trouble

**Chapter 10:**

**Trouble**

The vault door shut all the way and locked itself up. There would be no hacking this time. The red lights still flared. "Crap!" I yelled, and sat on the floor. I could just see this on the front page of the newspaper: YOUNG FUGITIVES CAUGHT IN ATTEMPT TO STEAL TRACKING DEVICE FROM FBI. I put my head between my knees. This just COULDN'T be happening…

We had been in that vault for maybe 3 hours when we heard something. There was a low groan from the vault door; then, something clicked. The door opened a crack. We still sat there though, not sure if we should go out or not.

All of us stood up when the door started to open farther. Only then did I notice that the red lights had stopped flashing. Had the FBI discovered us here and come to arrest us, or did a different guard accidentally press the wrong button? I was crossing my fingers for the second possibility.

The door opened all the way. A security guard was standing in the opening. We were now all frozen like deer in headlights. "Relax," I heard Kankuro say, "It's not a real guard."

"How do you know?" I scoffed, still looking at the guard standing in the doorway.

"Because it's the puppet we left behind. Can't you see the chakra strings?" Reiya streamed her finger along the path of the strings. It was easier to see them once they were pointed out. I took in a deep breath. We weren't in the headlines yet.

We closed the vault and started to head for the exit. Kakashi stopped us when we approached a wide-open hallway. "Reiya, do you still have that can of dusting spray?" Kakashi asked Reiya.

"Yeah, it's right here," she answered pulling it from the burlap bag and handing it to Kakashi.

I twitched at the mere thought of cleaning spray. Kakashi sprayed it through the hallway (still standing where he was). Red lines appeared from the sprays effect. "Just as I thought," Kakashi said, handing the spray back to Reiya. "Be careful as you go through," he warned us as we started to go through the maze of lasers.

Minutes that felt like hours, drowned by slowly. By the time we were half way; Lee was at the end. That wasn't so surprising. Reiya slid the bag across the floor where there weren't any lasers so it wouldn't trigger any lasers while we tried to get through. Kankuro, however, was relentless to slide the security guard puppet to Lee, but we eventually convinced him to.

Naruto was the last one to get across the lasers. We started making our way down another hallway, when Kakashi stopped us again. He looked down at the tile floor and put one of his feet on a tile. The tile sank down and holes appeared in the walls. "RUN!" he yelled, pushing us up in front of him. We had started to run already when wooden arrows started shooting out of the holes. They came out REALLY fast. And of course, Lee didn't have as much difficulty as we did getting through it. Once we got through THAT, Naruto stepped on another tile that went down, and triggered another trap. THIS time a giant boulder that filled the whole hallway and started to roll toward us. It was like Indiana Jones all over again!

I have to admit; running from a giant boulder was kind of fun…or at least compared to the other two traps. A hole as big as the boulder opened in front of us. "JUMP!" I yelled.

We all jumped and BARELY made it to the other side. I t had to be at LEAST 20 feet in diameter. The boulder fell inside and the hole closed up. I put my hands on my knees to catch my breath. "How MANY traps are there?!" I asked, mostly yelled.

"No more, how about that?" Naruto answered. I knew he was being sarcastic. "Well, what I MEANT to say was that we're at the entrance."

I stood up straight. Naruto was right! We WERE at the entrance! I started to walk toward the door when I heard someone say, "So there you guys are. I didn't expect you to get past all those traps as easily as you did!"

"Is that…?" Lee trailed off.

"So close yet so far," Reiya said.

**All right, I PROMISE this will be the last cliffhanger for the tracking device scene. The next one won't be one so please don't hate me TOO bad! So is the person who caught them a guard or not???? Find out in Chapter 11!!!**


	11. Not Just Orochimaru Anymore

Chapter 11 

**Not Just Orochimaru Anymore**

**CAUTION: ****IF YOU DO NOT KNOW WHO THE AKATSUKI IS I SUGGEST YOU DO A LITTLE RESEARCH OR YOU MIGHT BE A BIT CONFUSED. OTHERWISE, READ ON. **

Someone stood in the shadows behind us. I took my hand off the door handle and took a few steps. "Sasuke?" I asked, putting it out there.

The figure laughed. "Nice guess, but no, un."

"Orochimaru?" Naruto put out.

"Ha!" went the figure. "Now that's just funny un! No way Orochimaru would come all this way, un!"

"Then who are you?" Sakura pushed the conversation.

"Why don't I show you, un?" suggested the figure, stepping out of the shadows.

I gulped. There was no way! "Deidara?!" I shouted.

Naruto grit his teeth. The last person he wanted to see was an Akatsuki member. His fist tightened. "What's a low life like you doing here?" he asked under his breath.

"We're assisting Orochimaru in taking over the place, un," Deidara answered, a smug smile on his face.

We all jolted back. None of us expected to hear this. "You see," Deidara continued, "When word spread of Orochimaru's plans, the Leader got interested and made a deal with him, un…"

"What deal"- Deidara raised up his hand to silence Sakura. The mouth on his palm was squiggling. I squinted at it. There was some reason it was doing that, but I couldn't think of it. "Let me finish, un!" he scolded.

"They made a deal to split the land in half once we gain control and that we couldn't interfere with one another's ruling tactics, but Orochimaru also had known about out goal to obtain the tailed beasts, un," his gaze went to Naruto who quickly looked down. "He said if we had all the tailed beasts, it would be easier to rule this world, but we would have to use them between each other and not split them, un. At least to avoid conflict over getting the strongest ones," his gaze was still focused on Naruto.

Deidara sighed from his long speech, "Anyhow, I was sent here to see what you were up to and report back to the Leader, un."

"Why are you not reporting back to Orochimaru?" I asked.

Deidara laughed again. He raised his pointer finger to his mouth. "Let's keep that as a secret, un," he opened his hand, a little clay bird sat where the mouth was. We froze in place. "See this, un?" Deidara asked, pushing his hand closer to us. He smiled when we flinched back. "This may look like an ordinary bomb, but it's really a transportation bomb, un!"

My eyes narrowed. "You see un," Deidara went on, "I put a tag on my works of art to where the bomb will take its victims, un. For example," Deidara grabbed Lee's arm and pulled him away from the rest of us. "The tag on this bomb says Konoha, un," he dropped the bomb in front of Lee. A cloud of smoke burst out. When it cleared, Lee wasn't there anymore. We stared in astonishment.

"Amazing what art can do isn't it, un?" Deidara asked, pulling out another bomb. I looked at it; there wasn't a tag on this one. "I suggest you run from this one, un," Deidara said smugly as he dropped the bomb. We dashed out the door just in time for the bomb to explode. The roof had blown off by the time we were heading to the truck.

Flames flared out the windows. We got back to the apartment 12:00 at night, so we were all very exhausted. "Thank God it's Friday!" I yelled, slumping onto the couch. Patches of soot from the explosion were on our clothes. As soon as I had hit the couch however, I had fallen asleep.

Meanwhile… 

A puff of smoke appeared in the room the Akatsuki were meeting. Deidara brushed off any specks of soot of his uniform, and sat down in the last open chair. "You have news for me Deidara?" the Leader asked.

"Yes, un. They made a trip to the FBI building last night un. I don't know why yet though un."

The Leader shifted his position in the chair. "FBI huh? Normally, I would inform Orochimaru of this, but that would interfere with our own plans," the Leader looked in Zetsu's direction. "If we're to get any further information, we'll need someone who can blend in."

"I'll leave as soon as possible," Zetsu answered.

"Perfect," said a satisfied Leader.

"Everything is going smoothly isn't it, un?" Deidara said, with a smug smile.

"Indeed," answered the Leader.


	12. Pudding, Fan Girls, and Secret Bases

Okay, before you read, I'm sure Sasuke doesn't crave chocolate pudding…

Chapter 12 

**Chocolate Pudding, Fan Girls, and Secret Bases**

The weekend had given us time to recover from stealing the tracking device Friday night. Once Monday came around however, we came across a difficult problem. "How are we going to attach the tracking device on to Sasuke?" Naruto asked as we ate breakfast.

Kankuro was still with us (we didn't know how to send him back any other way except with Deidara's bombs) and he never found out the original use for it. It made more sense to use it on Sasuke anyway. I mean, I'd rather find Orochimaru's base rather than following someone who might not even be helping him in his plan to take over the USA.

I stared at my cereal. Once again, we didn't think about it, just like what happened when we couldn't figure out how to open the vault. "We couldn't just stick on his backpack…he would find it way too fast," Reiya pointed out half awake.

"We have to make have him eat it," I said still looking at my cereal.

Everyone looked at me as if I were talking in my sleep. "Have him eat it?" Naruto repeated.

I nodded. "If we could sneak it in his food while he isn't looking, we could track him after school. The thought of him finding it in his school stuff wouldn't gnaw at us all day."

So we all agreed on having Sasuke eat the tracking device. Our fingers were crossed that it was yogurt or pudding day (if he chewed it, the tracking deice would break).

When we got to the Science class that was being taught by Orochimaru (he was in disguise, but we caught on read chapter 1) the class seemed like it would NEVER END. We had been learning about the anatomy of the human body for 2 months now, and everyone was sick of it. All the other teachers were teaching things about the ecosystem!

As the so-called Mr. Bark rambled on about cell reproduction, I was half wishing I had a gun to shoot him with and half thinking about how the plan would workout at lunch today.

Sasuke sat only two seats behind me and that puts down a lot of pressure. Not because we planned on him eating a tracking device, but more because he was sitting there, most likely watching every single thing I did! (he knows about Reiya and I helping Kakashi, Naruto, a useless pink-haired girl)

Every time I would turn around he's RIGHT THERE! Then again, Naruto has to sit right by him, which I'm pretty sure Orochimaru did on purpose. Reiya sat by me with Kankuro behind her. Sakura was clear on the other end of the room for all our classes, so we had to fill her in on the details during lunch and after school.

After 4 long periods, lunchtime finally came. We walked a few feet behind Sasuke the whole way. And to our relief, it was chocolate pudding day! Not only would it be easy to hide the tracking device in it, but also Sasuke LOVED chocolate pudding! I'm not joking either! He would eat at least two things of pudding every time they had it. It was probably the next thing he liked next to power!

We sat one table away from where Sasuke sat. This time we thought ahead and knew how to distract him long enough. We just had to wait until he opened the pudding cup. His hand stated to approach the pudding.

"Go! Go! Go!" I whispered in to a walkie-talkie. There were a bunch of girlie squeals from the cafeteria entrance, and girls ran out. Not Sasuke fan girls (no one knew who he really was but us), but something much worse. The one thing Sasuke feared most…secret admirers, no let me change that, high-school girls who were absolutely OBSEDSSED with him. There is a difference people!

They ran out like a stampede of elephants at the petrified Sasuke. He tried to run, but they were already glomping him to death. Naruto snuck over to the table, snuck the tracking device in the pudding, made sure he wouldn't be able to see it, and went back to where we were sitting.

Once Sasuke was able to get rid of them, he ate the whole cup of pudding. As we went to our fith period, we gleamed with success. Now we knew Sasuke had at least two weaknesses: chocolate pudding and crazy rabid fan girls…I'm sure they weren't rabid, but they act like they are.

Kakashi had changed gym class again. Now he was doing the whole, steal these two bells from me stuff. Yes, I know this is useful, but over half the kids in this school don't give a care about teamwork…I mean, they're not even ninjas! Well, I don't think Reiya and I aren't either, but you get my point!

Finally, school ended. We stayed close behind Sasuke to the bus stops. We didn't plan on following him in plain sight the whole time though. (We thought ahead again thank god) We rode the same bus as Sasuke, so that made things that much better, and he wouldn't start suspecting things.

If that wasn't odd enough, we got off at the same stop too. Once we got there, Sasuke walked down to the right of us. We stood there and watched him turn the corner. "Does it work?" I asked Naruto.

"It sure does!" he answered happily, holding up a beeping walkie-talkie Reiya programmed to keep track of the tracking device.

After 3 Hours of Following Sasuke… 

We followed him to a sewage line. We were probably a few meters away because the tracker has a light that blinks faster as you get closer to the tracking device. The lights were spaced out shortly, so that's why I assumed a few meters.

We walked on the sides of the sewage, so our footsteps wouldn't pick up any water and give us away. Reiya kept her hand over Sakura's mouth so she wouldn't scream whenever a rat scurried by. I don't know hy we didn't just leave her behind.

We stopped when the tracker was blinking like heck. It was pitch black, so we couldn't see where Sasuke was. There was a long silence, not even footsteps against water. This wasn't good. If Sasuke had stopped moving then…

The entrance to the sewage line closed shut, locking us in like t he vault. We turned and Sasuke was standing right in front of us. "Got you," he said, holding the tracking device in his hand.

**I LEFT IT ON A CLIFFY!! And no, Sauke didn't somehow reach down his throat and pull out the tracking device. THAT will be revealed in the next chapter which won't be posted for a few days! **


	13. Bruises Poked With Sticks

**Chapter 13:**

**Bruises Poked With Sticks**

We stood shocked as Sasuke waved the tracking device in our faces. "Thought I had eaten this didn't you?" he asked us smiling in amusement.

We shook our heads slowly in response. I was confused. I SAW him eat the whole cup of pudding! How did he avoid eating it?! I stared at the floor to think. When Sasuke started to talk again, I stopped that train of thought, "I'm sure you're wondering how I managed to not eat the tracking device?"

We shook our heads again. "Well," he started, "As I was being abused by rabid fan girls," I knew it! I thought, "I saw Naruto sneak something into the pudding, so I only ate it until I felt it in my mouth and didn't swallow it."

My face scrunched up, not because he kept a tracking device in his mouth while he ate, but because he was acting like he was king of the world! And he would be more like a prince if we didn't stop Orochimaru and the Akatsuki from taking over the USA.

"Might as well take to Orochimaru now," Sasuke said with a sigh, probably tired of his so-called skills.

He led us down the sewage line for a few minutes when he stopped us. "Can't let you go any farther than this...conscious."

I froze like a deer in headlights. Was he serious? But I didn't have much time to think before he knocked us all out in the pitch blackness.

I woke up in a daze and looked around. At first, everything was really bright at first (since we had been in pitch blackness before), but once my eyes focused, someone was standing there in front of me.

I rubbed my eyes for a better view, now seeing the cage bars surrounding me and everyone else. I looked at the person who was standing outside the cage. His robe made it clear he was an Akatsuki member. He had spiky black hair. I didn't know what his face looked like because it was covered by an orange swirly mask. There was a hole in it that revealed his right eye.

"Tobi?" I asked blindly, rubbing my eyes again.

"OMG! How did you know my name???" Tobi squealed, making me scoot back a little. "Lucky guess."

"They sent me down to watch all of you guys while they discussed on how to take over this place…I don't know why I can't be there either," Tobi explained to me.

"I can think of a few reasons," I mumbled to myself.

"Anywhoooo," Tobi continued not hearing me, "I started to get bored and I found a stick and Naruto was snoring really loud and…"

"HE STARTED POKING IN THE SIDE WITH IT!" I heard Naruto shout from a few cages down.

"THEN HE STARTED TO POKE ME IN THE SIDE HARDER UNTIL I EVENYUALLY GOT A BIG FAT BRUISE!!! AND IT REALLY HURTS!!!!"

I laughed from the memory of when I had poked Naruto in the stomach with a stick when we had first been kidnapped. Plus, knowing Naruto is still able to snore even though he had been knocked out and not given sleeping pills.

Tobi's hands flew to where his mouth probably was. "OMG! I didn't know I hurt you!!! I'm sorrrrryyyyyy!" he rushed down the room, a cloud of smoke blowing behind him. He grabbed the cage bars to stop himself from running. "Where is it? Where did I hurt you so terribly?!"

Naruto scooted back a little from Tobi. I know Tobi goofed around a lot, but the way he talked I DID NOT see coming! And NO he isn't gay!! I know this for a FACT!

Tobi reached into the cage and grabbed Naruto's shirt. He pulled him closer to the edge of the cage and looked at the bruise. "It's a dot!" Tobi shouted poking the bruise with his finger.

"OW!! That hurts!" Naruto yelled in response and scooted away from Tobi again.

"I think you need to check it again Tobi," I said in amusement, "Just to make sure it isn't serious."

Naruto shot a scared look at me as Tobi reached into the cage again. "I'm telling you, it's the size of a pea!" Tobi yelled to me, and started to poke it again.

And just like before, Naruto yelled at poor Tobi and scooted away from him. He pulled his knees up to his chin, "You crazy mask person!" he scolded, waving his hand at Tobi.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Reiya had woken up by now since Naruto had been screaming so loud about his pea-sized bruise. Kankuro however, was still out like a light!

Reiya started to whine because she wasn't in the same cage as him, but Tobi fixed that. Oh yes, Tobi moved Reiya into the cage Kankuro was in, and of course he woke up right when Tobi locked the cage. He screamed in horror as Reiya started to glomp him to death. (And I thought the rabid fan girls were bad!)

Tobi asked if he should move her back, but Reiya answered no, before Kankuro could soak in the question. I leaned against the bars and let my head rest against them. Why would they send down a clumsy person like Tobi to watch over captives while they discussed an important meeting? Shouldn't everybody be there?

I sat up. "Tobi!" I called. He immediately appeared at the front of the cage, clutching the metal bars.

"Yes?" he half cooed.

"Are you the only one who isn't at the meeting?"

"Hmmmm," Tobi looked at the ground. "When I was about to enter the room for the meeting, Deidara-san had told me to go guard the captives, and of course I listened to him…" I rolled my eyes, that was obvious, "Before he closed the door, I noticed Sasuke wasn't in there."

I scooted closer to Tobi, "Do you know why he wasn't there?" after I had asked that, I noticed everyone had scooted closer to Tobi… even Naruto.

Tobi shook his head, "Not at first, but while I was on my way down here, I remembered that Sasuke didn't know about the Akatsuki assisting Orochimaru in his plan."

I was directly in front of Tobi now. This was information we needed to know. "How come he doesn't know?" I asked. "Wouldn't he see some of you wandering around?"

Tobi shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure."

I sighed. Why would they not tell Sasuke? Then an idea clicked into my mind. What if Orochimaru was just using Sasuke? Not the taking over his body thing, but just as a spy or as someone to do the dirty work for him? It made sense.

I smiled at Tobi. "Thank you Tobi, "I said, reaching out of the cage and patting him on the head. I looked at the one eye the mask revealed. "There's one more thing I need to know," I said, still looking into that one eye. I looked at Kakashi to make sure he was still paying attention.

I moved my hand to the top of Tobi's mask. "No…!" he started to say, but it was too late… I pulled down his mask.

I looked at Kakashi whose face was now stricken with shock. "Obito…" was all he managed to say…

**THE WHOLE TOBI BEING OBITO IS A RUMOR THAT'S GOING AROUND, BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE NEAT TO PUT IT IN THE STORY, SO THINK WHAT YOU WANT! I LIKE THE FACT THAT HE MIGHT BE OBITO…THE TWO MATCH PERFECTLY!**


	14. A Puppet Made For Sasuke

**Chapter 14:**

**A Puppet Made for Sasuke**

After we found out Tobi was also Obito, Kakashi had well…passed out. I would too if I had seen a childhood friend and just found out he had survived getting half his body crushed by a giant boulder.

Tobi/Obito put the mask back on when we heard footsteps in the hallway. Deidara entered the room and stared at Kakashi. Before he could ask, Tobi was already asking random questions in a hyperactive manner. "What are you doing Deidara? How was the meeting? Why are you staring at me like I'm on drugs?"

Deidara put his hands on Tobi's shoulders (who I was starting to think was bipolar). Tobi stood there silently for a moment and then started screaming. "DEIDARAAAAA! YOUR HANDS ARE EATING MEEEE!"

Deidara smirked and let go. "That's what you get for annoying me un," Deidara said, brushing himself off.

I looked at Tobi. My mouth dropped when I saw that the clothing that used to cover his shoulders was torn. There were even teeth marks! How Tobi dealed with this every day I'll never know…then again, Deidara had to deal with who was probably the hyperest person on the face of the Earth.

Deidara went over to Kakashi's cage. It looked like someone had shot him with a stun gun. "I won't ask un."

Zetsu then came into the room, and once again Tobi was all in his face. "ZETSUUUU-SAAANNN! LOOK WHAT DEIDARA DID TO ME!!!"

Zetsu looked at looked at Tobi, then at Kakashi, then back at Tobi again, and left the room. Tobi stood where he was for a moment and said, "Guess he forgot something."

I banged my against the cage bars.

"I'm leaving now un," Deidara randomly announced, "The Leader had sent me to make sure you weren't screwing around like you usually do, but it looks like he'll get a good report, un," and he left.

"If he had been here 10 seconds ago, he would have told the Leader everyone was going insane!" I mumbled. I was starting to feel rather tired, so I did the obvious thing and fell asleep.

**After a good 2 hour nap…**

I woke up a little hazy and rubbed my eyes. I looked over to the side and screamed because, well, Tobi was RIGHT THERE!

"Tobi… why are you in the cage?!"

"Because."

"Because why?" I was losing my patience.

"Because the girl who keeps suffocating poor Kankuro told me to."

I raised an eyebrow. Reiya had a plan? Why of all times, did I have to take a nap while she came up with a plan? I sighed. "Do you know why she told you to come in here?"

Tobi shook his head and I sighed once more. We sat there staring at each other for a few awkward moments when we heard someone shout in the hallway. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE GONE?!"

"Only two of them are gone, un! When I came to check the second time, Tobi was locked in one of the cages and two of them were missing un!"

Orochimaru and Deidara came into the room. "HELLO Deidara!" Tobi squealed waving at them. Deidara shook his head at Tobi as if he were telling him that now was not the time, but Tobi didn't listen. He just kept on waving until I put his arm down.

"Have you told your Leader about this?" Orochimaru questioned.

"Well I can't because I'm in a cage un!" Deidara yelled.

"What the-?" Orochimaru looked at Tobi who was still in the cage. We was waving the keys around laughing. "Get him out!" Orochimaru demanded.

"No can do!" Tobi squeaked, and put the keys in his pocket.

Orochimaru just about lost his patience then and was probably going to kill Tobi right then, except he was interrupted.

"If you kill anyone, then the deal will be broken…you know that," Sasuke reminded him.

Sasuke walked over to Orochimaru. "I need to review the plan with you right now."

"Here?"

"Yes here. I also have some questions of why I have been able to participate in the meetings between you and the Akatsuki."

My mind sparked. This was Reiya's plan! I looked at Tobi, but then noticed he had managed to switch Deidara into this cage. "Look up," he whispered to me happily.

I looked up, and so did Deidara, but Tobi pulled his ponytail. (at least I think it's called a ponytail) "You can't look!" Tobi scolded childishly. Deidara rubbed his head and didn't look up after that.

Anywho, when I had looked up, Reiya and Kankuro were on the ceiling above Orochimaru. Kankuro was controlling a puppet that looked like Sasuke. It was the security guard thing all over again.

"So tell me," the fake Sasuke began, "Why have I been left out of these meetings?"

Right when Orochimaru was about to speak, Sasuke walked in. The _real_ Sasuke.


	15. I Have A Question!

**Sorry it took so long to update guys. Hope you like it.**

**Chapter 15:**

**I Have A Question!**

Reiya and Kankuro froze on the wooden beam they were sitting on at the roof of the room. "Crap," Reiya cursed softly. The plan was ruined now that the real Sasuke had walked into the room. "I have a plan," Reiya whispered to Kankuro.

"Another one?" he whined, making sure he was still keeping the puppet up.

"Yes dearest," Reiya answered. She whispered in his ear.

"Fine," Kankuro said, defeated, "But if one thing goes wrong…" he wasn't able to finish because Reiya had jumped off the beam.

**Well that's it…no not really keep reading**

I jaw fell open when Reiya had fallen from the ceiling. Reiya brushed herself off and looked at Orochimaru. "Oh crap. Did I get the wrong address?" she asked him.

"What the heck un," I heard Deidara say.

"I was looking for Mr. Bark and I guess I got the wrong address!"

Orochimaru stood there for a moment. "I'll be back in a few moments," he assured Reiya and went into another room. We heard things being moved around. When he came back out, he was dressed as our Science teacher Mr.Bark (remember, he was our Science teacher).

"What do you need?" he asked calmly.

" I have some Science questions and I heard you had moved so I got your new address and came all the way here."

There was am awkward pause. "I SAID, I HAVE SOME SCIENCE QUESTIONS!" Reiya yelled at the ceiling.

There was a ruffling of papers heard, and then they fell down from the ceiling. "Thank you!" Reiya said with a bit of impatience.

So after a long and stupidly spent hour, all of Reiya's questins were answered. "I have more," she said.

Another awkward silence. "I SAID, I HAVE MORE!"

Once again papers fell down to Reiya.

Mr. Bark looked at the paper. "This is English. I cant answer these," he said handing Reiya back the papers.

Reiya's eyes starting to fill with water. "But you said you'd help me," she whimpered, now crying.

At this point Sasuke was banging his head against the wall saying, "Why?" every time he hit the wall.

Orochimaru stared at Reiya with pity. "I'm sorry, but I don't teach English," he told her again.

Reiya wailed so loud, even Tobi told her stop…then he broke out in tears. I figured he was faking it, so I started to fake cry to, just so Orochimaru would break. When he had, did I realize Tobi was really crying. "Why the hell are you crying?" I asked him.

"Because, it reminded me of the time Deidara hadn't taken to the candy store," he muffled.

"Don't get me started on that un," Deidara warned.

Eventually, Reiya had no more questions (and Orochimaru wasn't Mr. Bark anymore)…but everyone else still did. "Which Sasuke is the real one?" Tobi asked.

Right when he asked that, the rest of the Akatsuki came in. Reiya's eyes went wide when she saw Sasori. She started to zombie walk to him when she ran into the Sasuke puppet. She fell, pulling Kankuro down with her. "And to think I almost told them that Sasuke wasn't in the meetings because he was going to be kicked out once we got control," Orochimar usaid aloud.

"And this is why we don't work with other people un," Deidara sighed.

**Well, now you know why. All you Sasuke fan girls out there…I'm sure you'll like the next chapter (if you got made that he went to Orochimaru that is).**


	16. Switching

**Chapter 16:**

**Switching**

"What?" Sasuke asked.

I sat up. "Now things are getting interesting," I said in amusement.

Reiya had finally made her way to Sasori and was well…suffocating him. As you can imagine Sasori was extremely pissed about this. "IM FREE!" Kankuro yelled.

Why I just typed that unimportant stuff I'll never know, but anywho, we were pretty confused…especially Sasuke.

"I was going to get kicked out?!" Sasuke repeated.

The Akatsuki leader sighed. "Since Orochimaru has basically blurted out our entire plan"-

"Not all of it!" Tobi yelled and got an evil glare from Deidara.

"How did I get stuck with you un?"

"As I was saying," Leader continued, "We had planned to kick you out once we gained all the tailed beasts and taken over the place. We would've gotten rid of Tobi too but he has a big mouth and would tell every person on the street."

Tobi crossed his arms. "I wouldn't tell everyone."

"Yes you would un," Deidara corrected.

"I'm still confused," Sasuke said walking toward the leader. "Why me?"

"We were just using you to help us gain control. Sort of like a…puppet I guess."

Sasori shot him a look.

"Let me rephrase that."

"No need to," Sasori assured, "We have enough to right now already," Reiya was still suffocating him.

"You're right," Leader said making his way toward the cages. He stopped in front of the one Naruto was in. "Lots of things to do."

"But first don't we need to go to that Bleach House or something?" Tobi asked.

"It's White House not Bleach House un. I swear you've been doing laundry way too long," Deidara corrected.

That scared me a little…but I could picture Tobi doing the laundry. "Tobi, get you and Deidara out of that cage and help us take them to the airport," Leader ordered.

At that moment, I could have sworn a giant question mark appeared above my head because everyone looked at me funny. Even Reiya stopped and looked at me like they were. (and that's saying something) Then I got it. "We're going to Washington D.C aren't we?"

Sasuke whirled around and looked at Orochimaru. "YOU NEVER TOLD ME WERE GOING TO GO THERE!!"

"You were supposed to tell him that Orochimaru," Sasori scolded ignoring Reiya's suffocating hugs. "When did you plan on telling him? When we got to the airport?!"

"Actually yes," Orochimaru said, fiddling with a piece of rubble that fell from Kankuro's fall. Sasuke was banging his head against the wall again.

Leader sighed. "The things I do for power."

Tobi looked at the clock on the wall (which I did not know was there until just now). "We better go or we'll be late!!"

So we finally got out of the cages, went outside, got in a very very long car, and started to drive…well, three feet into it we had to go back because apparently we forgot about Sakura. Even Naruto forgot about her…sad Tobi was the one who reminded us.

**After 3 hours of what had to be hell (you're crammed in a car with the Akatsuki+Tobi you do the math)…**

We had finally gotten to the airport and Tobi stopped what had to have been singing…it was hard to tell he was screeching so loud. American Idol would have eaten him alive.

So I was stuck walking through the airport with people dressed in robes that had clouds on them, and a 15-year-old who has an open shirt!! If my face was any redder, I would qualify as a tomato! Yes it was that bad. Then Zetsu's fat plant head couldn't get through the door that connects to the airplane, so the flight was delayed 30 minutes. And the whole time Sasuke was banging his head against the wall…and I did too, can't blame me though.

The plane had FINALLY taken off after we squeezed Zetsu through the door. Reiya and I sat together and Sasori and Deidara sat behind us (they were in for a bad flight). I hadn't relized that (sadly) Orochimaru and Sasuke "just happened" to be sitting in front of us.

"Leader told me to make you promise that once you're kicked of, you can't turn against us," Orochimaru said.

Reiya and I were close enough to hear and make it look like we weren't listening…ok we looked like we were eavesdropping but who cares?!

"I promise," Sasuke answered but I knew he didn't because I saw something Orochimaru didn't…Sasuke's fingers were crossed.

**Okay. You guys are probably wondering what having his fingers crossed has to do with anything. If you have your fingers crossed, that means the promise was never made so otherwise, Sasuke is coming back…and I spoiled half the story…crap.**


	17. What Happened On the Plane

**Chapter 17:**

**What Happened on the Plane**

We hadn't been on that plane for ten minuets and things were already out of control. Reiya had already begun her torture on Sasori and…words can't explain it.

Deidara got up and started to walk toward the curtain behind all of us (don't ask were it went to because I don't know). He disappeared behind it and then… "AAAAHHHH UN!" we heard him scream. When he came back, a girl was hugging the EXACT way Reiya hugs Sasori and Kankuro. "I thought you got rid of her un!" Deidara yelled at Sasori.

"I thought I did!" He yelled back, ignoring Reiya. "How'd she get here?!" Sasori asked.

"ASK HER UN!" Deidara yelled angrily trying to pry her fingers off himself.

No matter how hard Deidara tried, he couldn't get the girl off. It was like another Reiya! She had blonde hair up in a ponytail. She looked familiar too, but I just couldn't figure out who she was.

"Well?" Sasori pushed.

The girl giggled and hugged Deidara tighter. "Can't…breath…un!" Deidara struggled to say.

The girl gasped at what she had one and let go. Sasori was getting impatient with her now. "Wellll?"

She giggled once more. "Tobi agreed to help me if I gave him candy."

"HE WHAT!?!?!" Deidara yelled. Tobi was half way down the hallway when Deidara started running to him. "YOU'RE DEAD UN!"

They ran behind the curtain and were gone. I was surprised the girl hadn't followed them. Instead, she sat down were Deidara had been sitting…okay that makes sense.

She was bugging me because I couldn't think of her name! She was so familiar but I just couldn't get the name! I ran through all my friends' names, but when I got to her, I was stuck again.

"It's Alex," I heard someone say.

I froze and turned around. It was the girl that was nearly suffocating Deidara. I pointed my finger at her. "I knew your name already," I lied.

"Whatever you say," Alex said with a smirk on her face.

Deidara came back, dragging Tobi behind him. "She promised me Skittles!" Tobi yelled, trying to convince Deidara to let go of him. Deidara let go of him only to yank him up by the collar and pull him up to his height. "I don't care un! You don't promise a FANGIRL to assassinate someone for candy un!" Deidara shouted in Tobi's face.

There was silence for a few seconds and Tobi started to whimper a little. My jaw dropped. "Shame on you Deidara!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me. "What un?"

"I think you know what!" I said with my hands on my hips as I walked toward him. "Look at him! Can't you see what you've done?"

Deidara looked at Tobi again and shrugged. "There's nothing wrong with him un," he said again.

I slapped my palm against my forehead and Tobi whimpered again. "Follow me please," I ordered and we went behind the curtain. There was whispering and me scolding VERY loudly. Deidara was being worse than Tobi and that's not a good thing.

We went back to Tobi and stared at him for a little bit. "Do it," I ordered again.

"It's stupid un. I won't do it!"

"Fine by me. Alex!" Alex came over and stood by me. "Now will you?" I asked.

"You are evil un," Deidara said gritting his teeth.

"Reiya's worse," I corrected.

Deidara made a face at me and faced Tobi whom was sitting on the floor in front of us. Deidara bent down to his height and said, "Sorry un," and hugged Tobi.

Reiya and I sniffled a bit. "Yaoi moment!" I yelled.

Deidara immediately let go of Tobi and whirled around so he was facing me. His face would qualify as a tomato. "Is that why you had me apologize un?!"

I blushed a little. "Well…halfly because you _were_ mean to Tobi and halfly because I wanted to see you hug Tobi."

Deidara made a fist. I held up my pointer finger to his face. "Don't make me send the fangirl," I said, laying my other hand on Alex's shoulder. When things were back in order (which was very shocking) we noticed that Reiya and Sasori were gone. We just figured Reiya was working her torture so that problem was solved quickly.

It was only a few minutes later when the two came back. "Tell them!" Reiya said with excitement.

"Tell us what?" I said with a smirk on my face.

"What he wants to e when he grows up," Reiya answered. There was definite giggling when she said that.

"No," Sasori answered sternly.

"Yes," Reiya said in her most threatening voice.

Sasori sighed and muffled, "I wanna bfhg oy,"

"So they can hear you!"

Sasori sighed again. "I wanna be a real boy. Happy now?"

"No. Say it with enthusiasm!" Reiya pushed on. She was better at torture than Itachi!

"I wanna be a real boy!" Sasori said again, only this time he was skipping in place.

"Thank you!" Reiya said to him.

"I have seen evil people but _she_…could kill Itachi," Sasori whispered to Kisame who's eyes practically bulged out when he heard that.

Reiya sat back down next to me and I high fived her. "Pure genious!" I complemented as she gave Alex a high five as well. Things got even better when new got lunch. "Hey Itachi gues what I'm eating!" I yelled across the plane.

"Food," he answered.

"No silly! I'm eating sushi!! You know…fiiish."

Kisame stopped eating and slowly looked up to see me holding sushi with chopsticks. I stuck it in my mouth. "Mmmmmmm fiiiish!" I said slowly enjoying the moment. I swallowed and took another piece. "You should try it Kisame!"

"NO!" he quickly yelled as I approached with the plate of sushi.

"Oh come on! Just one bite!"

I came to where he was sitting and held up a piece of sushi. "Eat it!" I said in a threatening voice.

"NEVER!" Kisame shouted.

"Wrong answer!" I said evilly and shoved the sushi into his mouth. "GAAAAAHHHH!" Kisame muffled sppiting out some of the sushi in the process. "Now you have to eat another!" I said, sticking another into his mouth.

Kisame sat there with the sushi sitting in his mouth. "Swallow!"

He shook his head. "Fine. Reiya! Alex! He's being stubborn!"

Reiya and Alex walked down pushing up there sleeves. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," I said.

**Five minutes later…**

One of the flight attendants went through the curtain and discovered horror. First, she had seen me, Reiya, and Alex trying to shove sushi down Kisame's throat. Second, Tobi had kinda started a food fight and pissed off Deidara again. And threatened to blow up the plane. She quickly walked down the hallway and disappeared and we continued our strange ways of torture.

**After 5 hours of our brilliant torture…**

When the news of the plane landing came over the speaker, the Akatsuki sighed with releif as me, Reiya, and Alex whined in dissapointment. "Damn it Kisame! Why can't you just swallow?" I scolded. We had shoved 5 pieces of sushi in his mouth and he hadn't swallowed ONE! He spat it all out once we got off the plane.

We got out of the airport and took a taxi. When we got out Alex said, "There it is…the White House,"


	18. Making the Plan

Hey before you read you need to know that they revealed the Leader's name in the manga. His name in Pein so if you see me use that I'm referring to Leader.

**Chapter 18:**

**Making the Plan**

"What the heck un!!" Deidara shouted when he saw Reiya, Alex, and me. We were wearing Akatsuki outfits. The only thing was that Reiya looked like Sasori and Alex looked like Deidara. Me well…just wait.

"Funny story," Reiya said.

"She looks just like you sempai!!!" Tobi shouted.

Alex was already clinging to Deidara, and Reiya was already clinging to Sasori. "Why?! WHY?!" he shouted.

"I love you Deidara un!" Alex said hugging Deidara tighter.

"Make it stop un!" Deidara whined.

Eventually it did stop. "How do you plan on getting in?" I asked. Heck, no one knew. It was like the tracking device again. We don't think of these things until we find out we needed to think of them…it's quite sad really. "Well I have a plan but I don't think Deidara is up to it," Reiya said with an evil smirk on her face.

"What is it?" Alex and I asked at the same time. Reiya whispered it in our ears and an evil smirk went across our faces. "I like it," I said, "But I don't think Deidara's up for it either."

The three of us gave Deidara an evil glare. "Will you promise to do it no matter what our idea is?" Reiya asked.

Deidara stared at us for a moment and then sighed. "Fine un,"

Our evil grins spreaded farther across our faces. "You have to dress as a girl," Alex announced.

"Deidara's jaw dropped. "Why can't we just use the member who's a GIRL un?" Deidara mostly yelled then asked.

"Because one, it's MUCH more amusing if you did it and second, most people think you're a girl anyways," Reiya explained.

"WHY DO PEOPLE THINK I'M A GIRL?!?!?" Deidara yelled, a vein popping out of his head.

"I don't know," Alex said sarcastically, "Maybe it's the long blonde hair and the fact that some of its in a ponytail?"

"Now that you mention it…" Sasori said reaching his hand out for Deidara's ponytail.

"Don't touch me!" Deidara squealed slapping Sasori's hand. There was an awkward silence. "OH MY GOD UN!!" Deidara yelled.

"Plus your fingernails are painted," I added.

"BUT ITACHI'S ARE PURPLE!!!" Deidara yelled pointing at Itachi.

"His little brother is gay so it doesn't count," Reiya explained.

"And I'll pretend I didn't hear that," Sasuke said

"How will me dressing up as a girl get us in un?" Deidara asked once his temper went down.

"Well," Reiya started, "Those guards are all boys and I bet they haven't seen a girl or anything in AGES."

"And me dressing up as a girl is supposed to catch their attention un?"

"Exactly."

Deidara sighed. "Fine," he said and held out his arm for us to drag him by. Alex was the first to grab him and we dragged him off.

**One Hour Later…**

Reiya, Alex, and I walked to everyone. Deidara was no where in sight. "Where's Deidara?" Sasori asked after Reiya attached herself to him.

"He walked in the hedge the whole way back," I said, pointing to the hedge a few feet from Alex. Her hand was in the hedge. "I've been holding his hand the whole way," she explained.

"We've tried everything to get him out but nothing works," I said looking at the hedge.

"Maybe not _everything_," Reiya said still clinging to Sasori.

We all looked at her. Reiya scooted to Alex and, _still_ holding on to Sasori, and whispered the idea to us. "Yeah that'll work," we said agreeing.

Reiya let go of Sasori and whispered what to do. We couldn't risk Deidara hearing or he'd make a run for it. Sasori nodded and raised out his hand in Deidara's direction. Chakra strings flew from his fingertips and into the hedge. "Got him," he informed.

Alex's eyes grew big. "Uh oh," she said.

"What?" we all asked at once.

"He knows," Alex answered.

"HELL YEAH I KNOW UN!!" Deidara screamed and took off…or we assumed he did because Alex started running down the hedge. She was probably still holding his hand. "Hold on tight," Sasori said before we started to slide down the side of the hedge. "You're enjoying this aren't you?" I asked Reiya, who was hugging Sasori as we slid. "Yes," she said light-headed.

It was then I noticed Kankuro had gotten a hold of Deidara with his chakra strings as well. "Oh crap," I said looking over Sasori's head, my hands covering his eyes.

"Move your hands I can't see!" He yelled and pried my fingers away. That's when he saw what I saw. We were approaching a part of the hedge that curved! We were also coming closer to some trash cans. I looked at the ground and the path we left behind. Dragging our feet was only slowing us down. "Reiya when I say three grab those trash can lids!" I ordered.

"Uh huh," Reiya responded still dazed as she held onto Sasori.

"REIYA!!"

"Ok! Ok! No need to shout!" she said.

I rolled my eyes. "Just get ready."

We waited until we were a few inches away and grabbed the lids off the trash cans. "Sasori jump," I yelled trying to keep hold of the lid.

"Oh yeah I'll _definitely_ be able to jump with two people on me," Sasori sarcastically said.

"I'll change that," Reiya said sliding around his waist and slapped in the butt.

"OH MY GOD!!" Sasori yelled. He had to have jumped at least 3 feet in the air from that. For awhile I thought Kankuro was going to die of laughter. Why was he laughing? Well, considering Reiya was no longer torturing him, he gets to rub everything in Sasori's face. This time it didn't last very long because the trash he was going to use hit him in the head when I threw it to him.

He still got it; he just had a big bump on his head now. Then we were at the curve. "Craaaaaaap!" I yelled as we went into the hedge and came out the other side. Then there was ANOTHER curve and we got back to the side we were on before. "Can't we just pull him out with the chakra strings?" asked.

We slapped our palms against our foreheads. Of courses that's what we could've done! After we shook off our stupididy, We pulled Deidara out of the hedge.

**And that is where I shall stop! Hopefully you're dieing to know what Deidara looks like! XD Well…happy suffering. ;)**


	19. Putting the Plan Into Action

**Chapter 19:**

**Putting the Plan Into Action**

Well pulling Deidara out worked just fine…for 5 seconds. Because once again, we didn't think ahead, resulting in Deidara…well…falling on everyone, and I mean EVERYONE. So there was a bad reaction…a very bad reaction.

"OH MY GOD GET OFF ME!!" Sasori yelled from the bottom of the pile. How we managed to get into a pile I may never really know. Because for one thing, Kankuro was in the pile and he was nowhere near and…never mind now I know how he got in the pile. Anywho, the pile went, Sasori, Deidara, Kankuro, and then me, Alex, and Reiya at the top and we deserve to be at the top!

Sasori was sliding on the ground as if he were trying to rub something off. "What's wrong? You catch Deidara cooties?" Alex sarcastically asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did!!!" Sasori answered still sliding around.

Deidara crossed his arms. "I so do not have cooties un," he mumbled.

"You really are a girl in a scary way aren't you?" Reiya asked.

It took a while for the rest of the Akatsuki to catch up after the Deidara not coming out of the hedge incident. But enough with that you want to know what Deidara looks like am I right? Well fine I'll tell you.

His hair was no longer in a ponytail, it was down and all curly and stuff, but his left eye was still covered. His outfit was the usual sailor outfit. By sailor outfit I mean like the whole Sailor Moon thing. Well,now for the one thing every boy Akatsuki member was staring at. We stuffed his shirt with tissues, lots and lots of tissues. Ten boxes to be exact and the rest of the Akatsuki seemed to like what the tissues made very very much. They didn't know the shirt was stuffed with tissues but whatever.

"Ok enough staring we need to have him distract the guards now," I said as we took away and went behind a tree.

"Remember to do what awe told you to do," Alex reminded Deidara.

"Do I have to do that un?" he whined.

"Yes," I said taking out a video camera. They gave me awkward looks. "What you thought I wouldn't tape something like this?!" I asked.

"Good point," Reiya and Alex said agreeing.

"Enough chit chat!!" Alex barked, "Cue the music!!"

We smiled evilly and pushed the play button and the music started to play. Hopefully you already know what kind of music it was, if not then…never mind. Once the music had started to play however, Deidara had already caught the guard's attention…ok so we pushed him out and blew spitballs to catch their attention but it worked right? And it worked long enough for us to get to the door.

What do I mean? Well, let's just say Deidara ran past us yelling, "RUN! THEY GOT TASER GUNS UN!!!" and went around the corner. We didn't understand what he meant until the guards came around the corner with well…taser guns.

Lucky for us the guards haven't been exercising all that much so we out ran them easily. Once the guards were out of sight, we began our search for Deidara. Reiya spotted an elevator so we went in it…or some of us did at least. The elevator could only hold some of us so we had to make trips.

The first trip was me, Reiya, Alex, Sasuke, and Naruto. I'm sure you already know that chaos is just around the corner am I right? Reiya and I were passing a sheet of paper back and forth and writing on it. "What are you writing?" Sasuke asked, trying to look over the paper to see what was written.

"Nothing," I answered pulling the paper out of view.

"Well it must be something," Naruto pushed.

"Fine, it's a fanfict neither of you probably don't want to read," I said still keeping the paper out of view.

"Oh well, the more reason to read it then," Sasuke said holding up the piece of paper.

The three of us froze. They really don't want to read that…or at least once they found out it was about them they didn't want to read it. "OH MY GOD!!" they both yelled.

The elevator beeped and the doors opened. I got a last minute plan to get the paper back and I think it worked pretty well. "Pilsbury Dough Boy no jutsu!!" I yelled and poked Sasuke really hard in the stomach. I gotta say it works like a charm. Reiya snatched the paper and yelled "RUN! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!!" and shot out of the elevator.

We were running so fast we didn't notice we had tripped over something until we hit the ground face first. When we looked to see what it was we had tripped on, Tobi (which I have no clue how he got up so fast) yelled, "NO!! THEY KILLED SEMPAI!!!"

**And that's the end ;P. Sorry for taking so long to update everybody ;. Hopefully it won't happen again.**


	20. Not Again!

**Chapter 20:**

**Not Again!**

"WHYYYYYY?!" Tobi wailed.

"Tobi he's just been knocked out by the taser guns," I said.

That got him to stop thank god!! I mean Alex looked like she was going to cry for a minute there but she had caught on.

So we just kinds stared at him for a little while. "Hey want to post the tape on you tube?" I asked. For a minute I had forgotten that I had video taped Deidara. "Sure!" Alex and Reiya exclaimed at once and we were gone in seconds.

It took a few hours to find a computer. When we turned it on Reiya said, "As soon as they take over this place, I'm ordering _at least_ 10 computers."

"But haven't they kinda taken over it already?" Alex asked.

We paused for a moment as the computer loaded. "Good point," Reiya said agreeing, and took her cell phone out of her pocket. She pushed the numbers on the keypad and held the receiver to her ear. "Hello Apple?" she asked into the phone. Our mouths dropped. Was she serious?! Apple!

"Apple?!" I mouthed but she waved me off. I gave Alex a half-nervous look, but we soon returned our attention to you tube. The video was downloading into the computer when Reiya hung up. "Well that's that," she said satisfied.

Then something popped into my head. "How are we supposed to pay for all those computers?"

We all froze. For some reason we thought we couldn't let the Akatsuki find out about the computers. We jolted out the room and sped down the hall. I'm pretty sure we left a dust cloud behind us. "Wait what was that?" Alex shouted, making us run into a wall.

There was door with a sign on it. It read:

**Kakuzu's Vault. Do Not Enter**

Light Bulbs lit above our heads. There was a keypad to punch in the password. It was very hard to guess what it was. I mean, come one this Kakuzu the money freak. He makes gambling obsessed people look good! I punched in the word "money." The word "accepted" appeared green on the screen and the vault opened.

It took all three of us to push open the heavy door. We gazed at all the glorious green money…but for only like 5 seconds though because we were in kinda a rush to get the money and pay for the computers. So, we basically just stuffed our pockets with handfuls of money but there was one problem…we were spotted.

We had first heard a voice say, "Were on earth are we going to find a place to cage them for three days?"

We didn't recognize it, but it was probably someone from the Akatsuki.

Then there was another voice and it was much more recognizable, "I don't know and I didn't really care un, let's just find someplace and get on with it, the sooner we get done with him the sooner we can take over this place un."

Something about what he had said sparked a question in my mind but I didn't get the chance to ask it because that's when we were spotted. It was Hidan and Deidara (surprising enough that Tobi wasn't with them). They stared blankly at us in the vault. "Well that works too un," Deidara said still staring at us.

I hadn't noticed that Kakashi, Sakura, and Kankuro were behind them. Their hands tied up with rope, which isn't the brightest way to tie up a ninja if you know what I mean.

But anywho, Hidan and Deidara forced them into the vault and then shut the door. "Now where have I seen this before?" I sarcastically asked. This was now the second time we had been locked up in a vault.

**I had originally planned on making the end worse than it is, but I'll save that for the next chapter I guess :D I'm starting to wrap up the story because I've been having thoughts for making a sequel yes A SEQUEL!! Please lest me know if do or do not like this idea in the comments or a private message. It would be greatly appreciated **


	21. The End Part One

**Chapter 21:**

**The End (Part 1)**

I rubbed my eyes, thinking it was a dream, but it wasn't unfortunately. We had all been locked in a vault…again. Alex wasn't dealing with it very well either. Just now we found out she was scared of the dark and she's claustrophobic. So she was rocking back in forth in one of the corner's of the vault.

Alex started to sing way off key, trying to comfort herself I guess. "Make…it…STOP!!!" Kankuro shouted covering his ears. Alex wasn't really fit for American Idol of you know what I mean. It was bad enough we were trapped in a dark vault, but Alex was screeching on notes no singer could reach. She could shatter mirrors if she wanted to.

Then, a miracle happened! Alex stopped sing- I mean screeching!! I sighed in relief. There was a shuffling sound of money echoing through the vault now. "Alex, what are you doing?" I asked blindly into the darkness.

"I don't know," Alex stammered. "Just moving around"- there was a loud thump that interrupted her sentence.

"I'm okay!" Alex informed, "It was just wall"- she was cut short again. This time she had tripped over a pile of money. Alex whined in frustration into the pile of money that had broken her fall. She sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. She started to hum and not sing (thank the lord.)

"Oh crap," I heard Kankuro say.

"What?" Reiya asked, Alex was humming a bit louder now.

"I gotta pee," Kankuro answered.

We all froze in utter horror; Alex was humming pretty loud now. "And where do you think you'll be able to…pee," I asked.

"I don't know!" Kankuro whined. We started to get into a deep argumental conversation. Alex, still humming, suddenly sang, "There's a vase in the coooorner!!" we didn't hear her.

This time she sang the words a bit louder, "**There's a vase in the coooorner!!" **but we still hadn't heard her.

This time Alex practically yelled it at us, "OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! THERE'S A VASE IN THE CORNER!!!" but ironically, we still didn't hear her.

Reiya turned and hit something. She picked it up and said, "Hey how about this vase?" we all agreed. Alex slapped her palm against her forehead.

Reiya set the vase into Kankuro's lap. "Pee in it," she ordered him.

"Yeah no can do," Kankuro said.

"And why not?" Reiya scorned impatiently.

"Quite simple really," Kankuro answered in a calm tone, but his voice suddenly got loud, "BECAUSE I HAVE NO PRIVACY IN HERE THAT'S WHY!!"

"So you plan on peeing your pants?" I asked sarcastically.

Kankuro didn't answer. I was guessing he was giving a scornful glare or something. I heard the shuffling of money again. "Try not to trip this time," I teased Alex.

"It's not my fault I tripped," Alex grumbled, leaning against one of the vault walls. "It's dark and how am I supposed to see where I'm go- AHH!"

There was a loud screeching sound of something moving, and then the fluttering of money falling to the ground. A light show through the room. We stared blankly at the entrance. I looked at Kankuro who was squirming from side to side impatiently. "If we got in the other room will you pee in the vase?" I babied.

"Yes," Kankuro answered sourly.

So we all went to the other room (stepping over Alex as we entered), and discovered it was another room to the vault. Kankuro came in too once he was done doing…you know. I walked around the room, whistling as I approached a bundle of money. I quickly snatched it and shoved it in my pocket. We still needed money to pay for the computers.

This room was much bigger than the one were previously in which calmed Alex down a little. Now we wouldn't have to hear her singing, no, screeching anymore.

A bright button on the wall caught my attention. There was a bright arrow pointing up on it. A smiled, realizing what it was. "Hey guys I found an elevator!"

That made everyone pretty dang happy. You would too if you had been trapped in a vault with Alex. When the elevator doors shut, and it started to move up, I looked around. "Has anyone noticed Naruto hasn't been here the whole ti"- I stopped short. I already knew the answer to my question. "Crap," I muttered to myself. Reiya and Alex understood too.

Once the doors opened, we bolted out and ran as fast as we could. We had to find the Akatsuki and fast. Now I knew what Deidara was saying before he caught us in stealing money from the vault. They were planning on extracting the nine-tailed fox from Naruto…

**Well that's it for now. As you may have noticed the story is ending soon, very soon actually. The next chapter will result in the end of Naruto USA and then I'll start the sequel (I don't care what you guys think I'm writing it )**


	22. The End Part 2

**Chapter 21:**

**The End (Part 2)**

I never thought we had ran as fast as we were…okay maybe when we were chasing Deidara or Sasori so we could torture them but that's another story. We skidded around a corner, not expecting two people to be there. Reiya was in the front, so when she stopped, Alex and I ran into her of course. I was about to yell at her, but when I saw who they were I kept my mouth shut.

"Well, I guess we were worried for nothing," Reiya said in between breathes. The two people were Sasuke and Naruto.

"What about.." I was still trying to catch my breath. We had been running faster than I thought.

Sasuke knew what I was asking anyways. "We managed to distract them with a clone. It probably won't be long until they find out."

And I gotta say he was right. Because RIGHT when he finished saying that sentence, there was an explosion a few meters away. The wall had been almost completely cleared. The figures of Deidara and Sasori apperead out of the dust from the explosion. "You can be really snnoying you know un," Deidara said to us.

"I don't I've ever seen Pein so mad," Sasori said a tad amused.

"Now be good for once and give us the real Naruto," we heard someone say, but there was no one there. My question as to who it was soon answered by pieces of paper flying into the room. The pieces flew past us and began to gather by Sasori. The pieces of paper built up, making something. It was a blob at first, but it eventually turned into Konan (yeah shes the girl member and she is this origami person…she's kinda scary in a way).

So now there were three. Making things that much worse. Then, an idea popped in my head. I beckoned Reiya and Alex over so I could whisper it in their ears. Smug smiles were on our faces like always. We turned to face the 3 Akatsuki members again. "Fine, we'll give Naruto," I said putting my hands above my head. Sasuke and Naruto looked at us with the same crazy look we always got.

"Just go along with," Reiya whispered as she pushed Naruto to walk to the Akatsuki with us.

As we got closer, I kept whispering to Reiya and Alex, "Wait for it….wait for it.."

When we were only a few steps away from Sasori and Deidara, I yelled, "NOW!"

As soon as I had said that one word, Reiya and Alex clamped themselves around Sasori and Deidara in a sufforcating hug. Naruto and I started dashing back to where Sasuke was standing. When we reached him, I took his arm pulling him with us. Reiya and Alex would be able to hold back Sasori and Deidara for awhile.

We didn't get very far when sheets of paper started flying past us. "Run faster," I shouted back, picking my speed up a little. A small laugh echoed, and I was pretty sure it was Konan. I punched a sheet of paper out of frustration. "Hope that hurt," I mumbled.

"Wait a minute.." I trailed off and suddenly stopped running. A smug smile on my face again. "Fire burns doesn't it?"

Naruto and Sasuke stopped running, smiles now on their faces. They understood what I was saying. Naruto and I backed up behind Sasuke to give him room. What better way to get rid of paper than burning it with a fire jutsu?

The flames from Sasuke's jutsu spread through the mass of paper at an incredible rate. We managed to get through it unscathed (ironically), leaving Konan to deal with the fire.

When we were far from Konan, I leaned against the wall to catch my breath. "Should we go back to help Reiya and Alex?" Naruto asked.

I looked at him, soot all over my face, and shook my head. "Kakashi and the others probably heard the explosion and rushed to it. Unless they got caught up like we did then they should be with Reiya and Alex by now," I stopped to take another breath of air.

A loud boom sounded through the building, shaking the ground below us. "Guess Deidara finally escaped Alex's hug," I muttered, trying to regain my balance. I looked at Naruto again, his expression pleading. I exhaled. "Fine, I'll go help them, but you have to stay here Naruto. If they saw you there all hell could break loose."

"Like it already hasn't," I heard Sasuke mumble under his breath.

I gave him a nasty look.

"Fine…" Sasuke mumbled, looking at the floor.

I took one last breath and ran down the hall, disappearing around the corner. The ground rumbled under my feet again, making me stumble a few steps. This one had felt bigger than the last one, meaning either Deidara made one big bomb, or I was closer. Then, a sound started to echo. I wandered toward the wall, pressing my ear up against it. The sound was coming from the other side, and getting louder.

I listened more intently. It sounded like birds, no, chirping birds. My blood stopped cold. "Oh shit," I backed as far from the wall as I could, barely getting out of the way of the crumbling wall. A streak of blue flew past me, just inches away from my face. I fell on the ground in relief that I hadn't been hit by Kakashi's chidori. "Guess I found them," I muttered sarcastically, and dusted myself off.

Kakashi came out of the rumble and looked at me still half- dazed from his missed attack. I waved, being sarcastic again. No one had followed Kakashi threw the wall, probably thought he got crushed by the rubble. I peered around the wall. Sasuke was practically right, all hell _had _broken loose. I spotted Reiya and Alex on the other side of the now-to-be-called battlefield.

I squirmed close to the wall, so I wouldn't get hit. A kuini (sorry can't spell) zoomed by my face, and stuck into the wall. I sucked in a sharp breath. My eyes wandered down. Their was a sheet of paper attaches with lettering on it. My eyes widened, and I jumped back, the explosion just nearly missing me.

"Ok, screw crawling," I mostly yelled, and sprang to a fast sprint toward Reiya and Alex. I had to move at awkward angles to avoid the sudden wave of kuini, all heading for me strangely. I almost ran into Alex when I trying to avoid the sharp-edged blade from hitting me in the butt.

Alex looked at me strangely. "Oh just shut up," I said. I looked at Reiya.

"Where did Reiya find a bat?" I asked.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "You're guess is as good as mine."

Deidara was about 5 feet away from Reiya. He threw a bomb straight at her, and then something strange happened. Reiya swung the bat, sending the bomb up toward the ceiling. It exploded once it hit contact with the ceiling. "Well there's something you don't see everyday," I said to Alex, who nodded in reply.

A few seconds after the bomb had exploded, there was a loud rumble. The "battlefield" grew quiet at the sound. A large piece of the roof broke loose and fell to the ground, soon the whole place was starting to collapse. Reiya dropped the bat, she tried to run, but Deidara was blocking her path. I didn't know why he was since the whole entire White House was collapsing.

"Ah what the heck," I yelled and charged at Deidara, Alex zoomed ahead once she relized what I was doing of course. She sent Deidara to the ground with an ear splitting squeal and I was pretty sure she yelled, "Sempai," but you never know. It looked like she grabbed something too, because when she got up, Deidara was holding on to her leg screaming, "Give it back," I didn't want to know what she took at that point.

Reiya got Alex free, and we bolted for the nearest way out.

We watched the White House crumble from a nearby hill. The Akatsuki had disappeared sometime before we remembered them. When the building was a pile of rumble Alex said, "Well should we go or wait for the SWAT team or whatever to arrive?"

"Leave," we all said at once.

We were miles from the White house when Kakashi stopped everyone. "I need to give you something," he said as Reiya, Alex, and I walked toward him. He reached in his pocket and pulled out two, one of a kind, Leaf Village headbands. I hadn't relized we never had a headband the whole time until now. I took the headband from Kakashi and tied it around my head.

I looked at Reiya. She was staring at the headband that laid neatly on her palm. "Oh yeah almost forgot," Naruto said, taking the headband from Reiya, putting it in his pocket, and placed a Sand Village headband in Reiya's empty hand. A smile of satifaction crossed her face. "Much better," she said, tying it around her head.

I turned to Alex, a confused expression soon on my face. "Where did you find that?" I asked, staring at her headband.

"I stole it from sempai," she said with a proud tone. So that's what she got Deidara all worked up about.

"You can give the other Leaf headband to Cloud as a sovenier," Reiya suggested.

"Cloud? Who's Cloud?" I asked.

"Your _dog,_" Reiya answered, a worried expression on her face.

My face turned pale. I forgot I owned a dog. How sa was that. "WE GOTTA GET BACK HOME _NOW_!" I yelled. "I FORGOT I OWNED A DOG EVEN THOUGH IT'S PROBABLY DEAD BY NOW, OH MY GOSH WE GOTTA GET TO THE AIRPORT!!" I kept rambling on until we finally got a plane heading home….

THE END

(finally)

**Well that's the end. Expect the first chapter to the sequel soon Yep. That's right I'm making a sequel after all and let me tell you, I think it'll even better ;) I'm all sad now that's its done sniffle**


End file.
